Pasmo wspólnych niepowodzeń
by hibess
Summary: O wspólnym życiu Kiyoshiego i Hanamiyi. [zbiór luźnych, niekoniecznie chronologicznych miniaturek]
1. Chapter 1

Powoli odchylił się na siedzeniu i zamknął oczy, licząc w myślach do dziesięciu.

Świetnie. Po prostu rewelacyjnie.

Wziął głęboki wdech, chociaż miał ochotę rzucać kurwami na prawo i lewo, ale spokojnie. Zaraz spróbuje jeszcze raz, na pewno się uda. Musi się udać.

Otworzył oczy i spróbował odpalić auto. Bez skutku. Silnik uparcie milczał, nie dając żadnego odzewu, co sprawiało, że żyłka na jego skroni zaczynała niebezpiecznie pulsować.

– Oj, nie denerwuj się! Oddychaj, wdech, wydech!

Ponownie zamknął oczy. Jeżeli było coś, co mogło Hanamiyę wytrącić z równowagi jeszcze bardziej, to z całą pewnością był to siedzący obok Kiyoshi Teppei.

– Zamknij się – wycedził, walcząc w kluczykami w stacyjce, przekręcając je raz po raz, starając się nadać silnikowi drugie życie, ale bez skutku.

Szlag by wziął to wszystko, byli daleko od miasta, na jakimś totalnym pustkowiu i równo w połowie drogi od miasta, do którego wiózł tego debila. Nie tak, żeby specjalnie dla niego postawił się w roli szofera – miał do załatwienia kilka spraw w okolicy, a że dzień zapowiadał się na dobry, to łaskawie pozwolił mu się ze sobą zabrać. Nie przewidział jednak, że jego nowy, niedawno kupiony samochód może się tak po prostu rozkraczyć pośrodku drogi.

– Ale widzisz, mówiłem, byśmy jechali Helenką! – powiedział wesoło Kiyoshi, na co rzucił mu tylko podkurwione spojrzenie, marszcząc brwi.

– W życiu bym do tego nie wsiadł. Tam śmierdzi – wycedził, a Kiyoshi spojrzał na niego w tym swoim dziecinnym, bezbrzeżnym zdumieniu.

– Nie podoba ci się ten odświeżacz powietrza? Bardzo go lubię!

– Nie w tym rzecz! – parsknął, odpinając pasy i opierając się na kierownicy, próbując zebrać myśli.

Spokojnie. Tylko spokój go uratuje, bo jeszcze chwila, a utknie tutaj nie tylko z najwyraźniej zepsutym samochodem, ale z trupem. Nie pierwszy raz myślał o tym, skąd się w nim biorą takie pokłady masochizmu, że skazuje się na towarzystwo tego denerwującego typa. Może powinien iść się przebadać? Może to się, cholera jasna, leczyło?

– To ja już w ogóle nie wiem, o co ci chodzi – westchnął ciężko Kiyoshi, jakby to on, Hanamiya, był tutaj najbardziej męczącą istotą.

– Jak zwykle – warknął pod nosem, zaciskając mocniej palce na kierownicy.

– Helenka może nie wygląda jak nastolatka, ale jest niezawodna, nigdy by nam czegoś takiego nie…

– Zamknij się – nakazał twardo Hanamiya, prostując się i postanawiając jeszcze raz odpalić samochód. W końcu im dłużej Teppei mówił, tym bardziej rosły szanse na to, że Hanamiya wykopie z auta jego zwłoki.

Kiyoshi umilkł, niezwykle posłusznie jak na siebie, co Hanamiya przyjął za dobry znak. W końcu raz się go słucha tak, jak powinien.

Wziął głęboki wdech i przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce. Samochód zawarczał zduszenie, jednak silnik nadal nie zaskoczył. Spróbował nawet drugi i trzeci raz, czując, jak z sekundy na sekundę coraz bardziej skacze mu ciśnienie.

Zostawił w końcu kluczyk w spokoju, ponownie zaciskając dłonie na kierownicy. Siedzieli przez dłuższą chwilę w kompletnej ciszy. Myśl o spokojnym oceanie, powtarzał sobie w duchu Hanamiya, spokojny ocean, fali szum.

– To ten… – zaczął z wahaniem Kiyoshi, burząc tym samym ten nikły spokój, o jaki starał się jego towarzysz – może ja wyjdę i spraw…

– Siedź – nakazał mu ponownie, nim ten w ogóle dokończył.

– Ale...

– Kiyoshi, tknij tylko to auto, a przysięgam, że cię zabiję – wycedził, nie patrząc na niego. Nie, nie zamierzał dawać mu pola do popisu. Kiyoshi już nieraz dał sobie radę z takimi przeciwnościami losu, a potem tak puchł z dumy, że Hanamiya ledwie był w stanie to znieść. Zaraz zadzwoni po serwis, przyjadą i naprawią samochód. Taki był plan.

Drgnął, czując delikatny dotyk na ręce. Kiyoshi chwycił jego zaciśniętą pięść, zamykając ją w swojej nieprzyzwoicie wręcz dużej dłoni, gładząc ją delikatnie kciukiem, nie mówiąc już nic więcej. Siedzieli tak w milczeniu, aż w końcu odetchnął głęboko, czując się już nieco lepiej.

– Daję ci pięć minut – mruknął. – I nie rozwal czegoś bardziej.

Kiyoshi rozpromienił się, co zirytowało go tylko trochę, po czym odpiął swoje pasy, otwierając drzwi od auta.

– Będę ostrożny! – obiecał, na co Hanamiya tylko prychnął krótko, nie wierząc mu ani trochę.

Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i mocno zaciśniętymi zębami przyglądał się, jak Kiyoshi podnosi maskę samochodu. Z krótkim westchnięciem osunął się nieco po fotelu. Cholerny Kiyoshi Złota Rączka Teppei. Wcale by się nie dziwił, gdyby udało mu się naprawić ten przeklęty samochód.

Hanamiya właściwie nie wiedział, dlaczego tak cholernie denerwuje go ta niezwykle praktyczna strona Kiyoshiego, która potrafiła naprawić samochód, wymienić uszczelkę w kranie, a nawet naprawić spłuczkę w łazience bez wzywania hydraulika. Nie pojmował, dlaczego ten dużo bardziej woli się taplać w tym całym syfie, który zawsze się tworzy podczas takich napraw, niż najzwyczajniej w świecie wezwać fachowca. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że mu to wychodziło. On sam nawet nie zaglądałby pod tą przeklętą maskę, skoro po jednym telefonie będą tu odpowiednie służby, które samochód naprawią. Ale Kiyoshi nie potrafił usiedzieć na tyłku, on po prostu musiał pójść i sprawdzić, czy sam nie da rady czegoś naprawić, zamiast fatygować innych. Czy on nie pojmował, że to jest czyjaś praca? Że Hanamiya właśnie za to im płaci?

Opuścił szybę w samochodzie, wpuszczając trochę świeżego powietrza. To na pewno wszystko wina tego głupka. To dlatego zepsuł się samochód. Kiyoshi od początku marudził na niego, że po co mu nowy, skoro jego poprzedni był w świetnym stanie i teraz proszę, karma wróciła. Aż znowu się na niego zdenerwował i miał ochotę wyjść, by mu nakopać.

Jednak zanim to zrobił, Kiyoshi sam wrócił do samochodu, wycierając dłonie w chusteczkę.

– No i? – warknął, gdy ten milczał stanowczo zbyt długo.

– Olej – wyjaśnił, pocierając czystym wierzchem dłoni policzek.

– Co olej? – wycedził, patrząc na niego ze złością.

– No wylał się, a co miał zrobić?

– Nie wiem, ty mi powiedz?

– No to wylał się – powtórzył Kiyoshi, na co Hanamiya tylko przewrócił oczami w geście irytacji.

– Tyle to już wiem, ale co w związku z tym?

– No więc... Chyba musisz zadzwonić – powiedział niepewnie tamten, na co Hanamiya spojrzał na niego przelotnie. O proszę, więc były rzeczy, których jednak nie potrafił?

– Mogłem to zrobić od razu – prychnął, sięgając po telefon. – Ale nie, ty oczywiście musisz się pchać, jak zawsze, pewnie dodatkowo coś schrzaniłeś i wyjdzie drożej, a wystarczyło...

– Makoto.

Umilkł, znów czując dotyk jego dłoni, tym razem na ramieniu, które delikatnie ścisnął. Miał ochotę na niego nakrzyczeć, by nie mówił do niego po imieniu, ale Kiyoshi był szybszy.

– Przepraszam – odezwał się znów. – Myślałem, że dam radę. Może pójdę i sprawdzę jeszcze raz, może...

– Zamknij się i siedź – nakazał, grzebiąc w telefonie. Nienawidził momentów, gdy Kiyoshi był jak rozlazła klucha, gdy przepraszał go za coś, o czym Hanamiya w głębi duszy wiedział, że nie było jego winą, ale i tak się na niego darł. Czasami Kiyoshi stawiał się jego wyzwiskom, marszczył brwi i oponował przed dalszymi oskarżeniami. A czasami był po prostu posłuszny i uległy, a do tego wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść, pokornie przyjmując ochrzan.

Tak jak teraz.

Zamknął oczy, byleby nie patrzeć na jego smutny, pełen winy wzrok, który w chwili obecnej wkurwiał go bardziej niż awaria samochodu. Potrzebował sprawnego auta, a nie beczącego faceta na siedzeniu obok.

Przyłożył telefon do ucha i zazgrzytał na zębach. Zajęta linia.

No świetnie. Cudownie. Aż miał ochotę komuś warknąć, że gdyby zadzwonił od razu, linia na pewno nie byłaby zajęta!

– Nie odbierają? – spytał ostrożnie Kiyoshi, jakby i on zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bliski wybuchu jest Hanamiya.

– Nie – warknął tylko, wpatrując się ze złością w telefon, nie umiejąc się zdecydować, czy bardziej chce zdzwonić jeszcze raz, czy może wyrzucić telefon za okno.

– To może ja zadzwonię? Znam takiego jednego…

– Milcz – syknął Hanamiya, unosząc rękę, żeby zatrzymać jego potok słów. Jednak mylił się - Kiyoshi nie miał za grosz samozachowawczego wyczucia. Za gorsz!

– No już, już, przestań – odezwał się dziarsko, jakby, do diabła, znowu próbował gadką optymisty zniwelować jego wkurwienie. Na innych idiotów może i to działało, ale Teppei już dawno powinien się nauczyć, że nie, na Hanamiyę nie działały takie durne gadki, jakie zwykł uprawiać w takich momentach.

– Przecież nie musimy tutaj siedzieć nie wiadomo ile! Mogę zadzwonić do mojego znajomego! …albo w sumie jak chcesz to możemy tu jeszcze posiedzieć – szybko zmienił swoją wypowiedzieć, gdy Makoto rzucił mu jedno ze swych licznych, pełnych wkurwienia spojrzeń, a to konkretne naprawdę dobrze radziło Kiyoshiemu, by się w końcu przymknął.

I był wręcz zadowolony, gdy ten po prostu to zrobił, dając mu w spokoju pooddychać. Życie od razu stawało się piękniejsze, gdy nie musiał wysłuchiwać jego bełkotu. Spróbował jeszcze raz, wykręcając numer i potarł palcami nasadę nosa, gdy w końcu ktoś odebrał. Przedstawił szybko sytuację i podał ich lokalizację, którą chwilę wcześniej sprawdził na GPSie.

– Co dokładnie się stało? – usłyszał w słuchawce i westchnął zniecierpliwiony.

– Jakbym wiedział, to bym nie dzwonił. Chyba właśnie od tego państwo są, żeby powiedzieć mi, co...

– Daj mi słuchawkę.

Spojrzał na Kiyoshiego, który wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. Nawet nie wiedział, czemu bez słowa mu ją oddał. Może dlatego, że było to nie na jego nerwy, a ten idiota ze spokojem przedstawiał szczegóły ich sytuacji, jakby pozjadał wszystkie rozumy. Znowu nabrał ochoty, by go po prostu kopnąć, ale opamiętał się, odwracając twarz w stronę okna.

– Świetnie, czekamy, dziękujemy serdecznie! – Aż się skrzywił słysząc ten pogodny ton głosu. – Powiedzieli, że będą za czterdzieści minut.

– Ile?! – zdenerwował się, podrywając się. – Gdybyś mi nie zabrał słuchawki, to na pewno...

– Nie dadzą rady przyjechać wcześniej, naprawdę. – Kiyoshi rozłożył bezradnie ręce. – Musimy poczekać.

Prychnął tylko i zabrał mu swój telefon, znów odwracając się w stronę okna. Świetnie, teraz będzie tu gnić najbliższe czterdzieści minut.

Na pewno o niczym innym nie marzył, tylko o zmarnowanej blisko godzinie w tak doborowym towarzystwie. Żeby jeszcze spędzili ją w ciszy…

– Dobrze, że chociaż nie pada czy coś, bo jeszcze…

– Milcz, po prostu milcz – warknął po raz kolejny, bo naprawdę by go nie zdziwiło, gdyby zaraz lunął deszcz. Ten facet był chodzącym nieszczęściem, wszystko było możliwe. Wiedział jednak, że Kiyoshi w ciszy długo nie wytrzyma i tym bardziej te czterdzieści minut wydawały mu się wiecznością.

– To co, może chociaż posłuchamy radia? – spytał pogodnie, jakby kompletnie nie ruszała go gówniana sytuacja, w której utkwili.

– Nie – odpowiedział, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

– Daj spokój, chociaż nam się rozerwie! – oświadczył, sięgając swoją wielką łapą do kluczyków, nim zdążył zrobić to Hanamiya i zabrać je mu.

– No już, już, rozchmurz się. – Kiyoshi poklepał go po udzie i Hanamiya z irytacją zwizualizował sobie uśmiech, jaki miał na twarzy Teppei. W dodatku z trudem zapanował nad ochotą, by odtrącić tę jego gorącą łapę. Kiyoshi zawsze miał beznadziejnie ciepłe ręce, co często było przydatne, zwłaszcza gdy na dworze panował mróz. Gorzej jednak gdy zaczynał się stresować – o ile zawsze się starał, by nie było widać po nim jakichkolwiek oznak zdenerwowania, tak zawsze dłonie miał mokre od potu. I lepkie. Jak teraz.

– Czym się denerwujesz? – zapytał jakby od niechcenia, nie patrząc na niego, w dalszym ciągu wpatrzony w świat za oknem.

– No bo... w końcu to twoje nowe auto...

– Naprawią je – mruknął bez większego zaangażowania. – A jak nie, to kupię sobie nowe.

Czym ten idiota się tak denerwował? Zazwyczaj spływało po nim to, co do niego mówił, dość szybko się rozchmurzał, więc co poszło nie tak tym razem?

Spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi i aż otworzył szerzej oczy, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co tak mogło niepokoić jego partnera.

– Kiyoshi – rzucił twardo. – Co z moim autem?

– Oj no – jęknął tamten, a on sam poczuł jak włoski na ciele unoszą mu się od gęsiej skórki. Bał się tego, co może usłyszeć. – No bo chciałem naprawić, ale omsknęła mi się ręka i wtedy ten olej...

Powinien wykopać jego truchło z auta nim było za późno.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiyoshi właściwie nie wiedział, co wyrwało go ze snu. W jednej chwili po prostu spał, a w następnej już słyszał ciche tykanie zegara i stłumiony przez zamknięte okno świergot ptaków. Gdy otworzył zaspane jeszcze oczy zauważył, że wokół panuje poranna szarówka. Więc znowu obudził się przed budzikiem. Z twarzą wciąż wciśniętą w poduszkę, zerknął na miejsce obok, które – znowu – było puste.

Teppei nigdy nie nazwałby siebie śpiochem. Owszem, lubił sobie czasem odpocząć, ale dużo bardziej wolał coś robić i nie marnować dnia na bezcelowe leżenie w łóżku. Wstawał z samego rana, a im dłuższy był dzień, tym wcześniej się budził i chociaż często bywało, że przez pewną chwilę chodził jeszcze nieprzytomnie zaspany, to dość szybko odzyskiwał rześkość.

Tym większym było dla niego zdziwieniem, że znalazła się osoba, która wstawała znacznie wcześniej niż on. Na tyle wcześnie, że chyba nawet wolał się nie zastanawiać, jaka była wtedy godzina. Dlatego puste miejsce obok niego nie było zbyt wielkim zaskoczeniem, chociaż nieraz sobie myślał, że całkiem miło by było mieć kogoś koło siebie, gdy człowiek się budzi. Kogoś, do kogo można by się ewentualnie przytulić i skraść jeszcze kilka przyjemnych chwil lenistwa.

Skłamałby mówiąc, że tego nie potrzebuje – puste łóżko o poranku nigdy nie nastrajało zbyt optymistycznie. Mimo to podniósł się z cichym westchnieniem, patrząc na zegarek. I tak za piętnaście minut miał dzwonić jego budzik, a ten kwadrans by go nie zbawił, lepiej było wstać wcześniej. Przeciągnął się więc, ziewając, po czym wyszedł z sypialni.

W mieszkaniu panowała cisza, więc zajrzał z ciekawością do kuchni, a później do salonu. Uśmiechnął się, widząc swojego kochanka w grubym swetrze, z kocem przerzuconymi przez nogi, który rozsiadł się na fotelu z książką.

– Musisz tak wcześnie wstawać? – zagadnął go, podchodząc bliżej i całując go w policzek. – Dzień dobry.

– Nie moja wina, że śpisz tak długo – mruknął mu w odpowiedzi mężczyzna, pozornie niezainteresowany pieszczotą, choć uwadze Kiyoshiego nie umknęło, jak delikatnie zmrużył oczy.

Uśmiechnął się więc i ponowił pocałunek, tym razem w usta, łagodnie pieszcząc jego wargi własnymi. Hanamiya smakował swoją poranną kawą bez cukru, czymś czego osobiście nie był w stanie wypić. Dlaczego ludzie robili takie rzeczy? Dlaczego tak się męczyli i pili gorzką?

– Idź umyj zęby – burknął Hanamiya, gdy odsunął się nieco, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Roześmiał się tylko ciepło, odgarniając mu kosmyk włosów z czoła.

– Idę biegać, może potowarzyszysz mi pod prysznicem, jak wrócę?

– Zapomnij. – Hanamiya uniósł wyżej książkę, demonstrując, że skończył tę rozmowę, mimo to Kiyoshi i tak uśmiechnął się szerzej, idąc do łazienki. Nieszczególnie narzekał na te poranki.

W głębi ducha uważał, że Hanamiya o poranku jest niezwykle pocieszny. Chociaż nadal miał cięty język i mu docinał – Kiyoshi miał czasem wrażenie, że to coś w rodzaju hobby jego partnera – to o świcie jego język nie był aż tak ostry, a raczej burkliwy, jakby mimo tego że wstawał wcześniej, wcale nie był jeszcze dostatecznie rozbudzony. Teppei szybko przechodził z fazy rozespania w tryb aktywny. Zaraz decydował się choćby na krótką gimnastykę, która całkowicie przegoni resztki snu, zupełnie inaczej niż Hanamiya, który dzień zaczynał od swojej mocnej, gorzkiej kawy i książki.

– Na pewno nie idziesz ze mną? – spytał, stojąc w progu salonu gotowy na poranny bieg, przyglądając się, jak Hanamiya wolno przewraca stronę.

– Nie – odpowiedział jak zawsze, machając lekceważąco ręką w geście, który Kiyoshiemu zawsze kojarzył się tak jakoś arystokracko. Jakby Hanamiya przywykł do odprawiania tym gestem swoich sług. Nawet jeżeli tak było, nie bardzo się tym przejmował, a uśmiechał lekko, gdy chwilę później Makoto tłumił w tej samej dłoni ziewnięcie i jakby bardziej zagrzebywał się w ciepłym kocu, którym był owinięty.

Ranek był najlepszą porą na bieganie – powietrze było lekkie i świeże. Latem było idealnie, kiedy słońce nie grzało tak straszliwie, a wciąż utrzymywał się rześki chłód nocy. Gorzej sytuacja wyglądała zimą, ale do tego też przywykł. Dlatego nie rozumiał, dlaczego Hanamiya decydował się na wieczorne biegi. Kiedyś go o to zapytał, jednak ten tylko zbył go mówiąc, że lepiej mu się myśli i że ktoś taki jak Kiyoshi tego nie zrozumie. Cóż, tu się nie mylił, bo rzeczywiście tego nie rozumiał.

Jego poranny bieg zawsze trwał czterdzieści minut, akurat tyle, by zdążył nabrać chęci do życia, przyjemnie się zmęczyć, a także porządnie zgłodnieć. Miał nadzieję, że Hanamiya pomyśli o nim i zrobi mu śniadanie – często po tym właśnie poznawał, kiedy ten miał dobry humor.

Nie zawiódł się i tym razem. Wszedł do kuchni i z uśmiechem powitał dwa talerze na stole, gdy jego partner krążył po kuchni, przygotowując im jedzenie. Podszedł do niego, wyjmując mu nóż z dłoni i pocałował jego usta, odciskając na nich swój uśmiech.

Hanamiya mruknął niezbyt pochlebnie, gdy Kiyoshi złapał jego rękę, którą ten chciał go odsunąć i pocałował go raz jeszcze.

– Idź się umyć – odezwał się z wyraźnym niesmakiem, patrząc na Kiyoshiego. – Jesteś spocony.

– To chodź ze mną – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej i postępując krok w przód, sprawiając tym samym, że Hanamiya chcąc nie chcąc musiał się cofnąć.

– Chyba żartujesz – prychnął ironicznie.

– W żadnym razie. – Pochylił się, chcąc go znów pocałować, jednak Hanamiya uchylił się w porę, próbując przy okazji uwolnić swoją rękę, którą ten głupek w dalszym ciągu trzymał. Jednak Kiyoshi nie tylko serce miał żelazne, ale ręce również, a Hanamiya najwyraźniej uważał, że szarpanie się z nim jest poniżej jego godności.

– Jestem zajęty, idź sobie sam.

– Oj, śniadanie nam nie ucieknie. – Zmrużył powieki w jeszcze szerszym uśmiechu, gdy Makoto ponownie cofnął się w tył.

– Nigdzie z tobą nie idę, rozumiesz?

– Nie daj się prosić. – Kiyoshi pochylił się nad nim, zadowolony, gdy ten w końcu nie mógł się cofać, a jego biodra dotknęły szafki znajdującej się za jego plecami. – Makoto...

– Nie nazywaj mnie tym niedorzecznym imieniem – prychnął mężczyzna, bezskutecznie próbując go odsunąć, więc Kiyoshi z uśmiechem przechylił głowę, całując go po uchu. Wiedział doskonale, jak bardzo wrażliwe jest to miejsce i uśmiechnął się szerzej, słysząc ciche przekleństwo swojego partnera.

– To jak, idziemy? – wymruczał, obejmując go ciaśniej i nim ten w ogóle zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, po prostu chwycił go na ręce, pozwalając by oplótł go nogami w pasie.

– Ale masz się myć szybko! I postaw mnie, do cholery jasnej!

Kiyoshi tylko roześmiał się ciepło, nucąc cicho pod nosem, gdy skierował się w stronę łazienki.


	3. Chapter 3

Wchodził po schodach czując, jakby z każdym krokiem ból głowy, kumulujący się gdzieś na tyłach czaszki, wzmagał się coraz bardziej. Nie wiedział czy to z jakiegoś durnego zmęczenia, pieprzonych frontów atmosferycznych, czy może ktoś po prostu odprawiał czary nad laleczką voodoo z jego wizerunkiem i zsyłał mu te cholerne migreny – faktem jednak było, że irytowało go to coraz bardziej.

W swoich niezbyt radosnych myślach skupiał się tylko na tym, by w końcu wrócić do domu, usiąść ze szklanką dobrej whisky i już na zawsze siedzieć z zamkniętymi oczami. Taki też miał plan, dlatego gdy tylko przekręcił klucz w zamku i uchylił drzwi mieszkania, miał wrażenie, że ciśnienie podniosło mu się co najmniej trzykrotnie.

Kiyoshi Teppei.

No oczywiście. No przecież, że zapomniał, że ten skończony dureń miał dzisiaj wrócić po jakimś beznadziejnym wyjeździe z przyjaciółmi. A jego osoba była na pewno pierwszą, która mogła sprawić, że ból jego głowy sięgnie apogeum.

– _I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roooar!_

Wycie Kiyoshiego, połączone z zawodzeniem jakiejś pseudopiosenkarki sprawiło, że nawet nie miał siły przewrócić oczami, gdy zatrzymał się w korytarzu kompletnie zniesmaczony, a właściwie to chyba nawet zdruzgotany tym, co słyszy… Przez chwilę nawet rozważał, czy nie wyjść z powrotem, skoro w domu i tak święty spokój był poza zasięgiem. Zwłaszcza, że Kiyoshi chyba coś gotował, a to już w ogóle było ponad jego nerwy.

Wahał się przez chwilę, ostatecznie uznając, że tak, lepiej będzie jak wyjdzie, gdy wtem usłyszał jego głos z kuchni.

– Makoto? To ty?

Aż zazgrzytał zębami. Nie sądził, że da radę jeszcze bardziej się zirytować, ale tak, Kiyoshi wołający do niego po imieniu, po tym koszmarnym, babskim imieniu, przekroczył wszelkie progi.

– A kto inny, do cholery?! – warknął, choć jego słowa zdawały się być dość skutecznie zagłuszone przez ten idiotyczny pop. Był w stanie znieść gust muzyczny Kiyoshiego, pod tym względem nawet nie krytykował go tak bardzo, ale to brzmiało jak jakaś chrzaniona Katy Perry. – I ścisz to gówno! Albo wyłącz najlepiej!

– Kochanie, nie słyszę, możesz podejść do kuchni?

Zabije go, on go po prostu zabije.

Z cichym warknięciem ściągnął buty i poszedł prosto do salonu, uznając, że na Kiyoshiego w kuchni, słuchającego jakiegoś badziewia, najlepsza będzie whisky. Albo i dwie. Gdy wypił pierwszą szklaneczkę jednym haustem, z irytacją pomyślał o tym, że przez tego głupka zaczął nawet profanować takie dobre trunki, pijąc je jak jakiś pijaczyna tanie wino.

Naprawdę, coraz częściej myślał o tym, co takiego mogło go opętać, że zgodził się na życie z nim. Może ktoś naprawdę uprawia na nim jakieś czary, mając z tego ubaw absolutnie po pachy, myślał ponuro, siadając w fotelu. Z westchnieniem oparł głowę na ręce, przymykając powieki, obracając wolno szklaneczkę w drugiej dłoni.

Przez chwilę pocierał palcami skroń, nie myśląc o niczym konkretnym i nawet z powodzeniem udawało mu się ignorować muzykę płynącą z kuchni. A może ten głupek po prostu w końcu ją wyłączył?

– Ciężki dzień?

Mruknął, nie uważając za stosowne w ogóle odpowiadać, zwłaszcza, gdy Teppei brzmiał jakoś wyjątkowo radośnie.

– Będziesz jadł obiad? – zadał kolejne pytanie, na które Hanamiya również nie odpowiedział.

Ta, Kiyoshi zdecydowanie brzmiał na ucieszonego i Makoto z dreszczem myślał o tym, by nie było to czasem spowodowane tym, że wrócił po kilku dniach do domu. Teppei wykazywał się często właśnie takimi żenującymi sentymentami.

– Będziesz jadł? – powtórzył pytanie, a Hanamiya ze zniecierpliwieniem pokręcił głową.

– Nic od ciebie nie chcę, zostaw mnie – warknął, na co Kiyoshi tylko uśmiechnął się delikatnie, siadając obok niego i zagarniając go ramieniem. – A weź się, zabieraj tę łapę!

– Nie – odpowiedział mu tak po prostu i Hanamiya wręcz się zjeżył, gdy ten objął go ciaśniej, całując w bok szyi. – Tęskniłem, wiesz?

– To świetnie, a teraz mnie zostaw – mruknął, próbując się od niego odsunąć, co ten skutecznie mu uniemożliwiał, przyciągając go bliżej siebie.

– Kochanie, ale przecież...

– Nie kochaniuj mi tutaj tylko wyłącz to gówno – warknął, patrząc na niego ze złością.

– Przeszkadza ci Katy? Dobrze się jej słucha do gotowania – oznajmił szczerze zdumiony Kiyoshi, na co po raz kolejny poczuł ochotę, by kopnąć go w chore kolano.

– Nie. Jest gówniana. Idź ją wyłącz.

Naprawdę nie zamierzał teraz dawać Kiyoshiemu żadnych wykładów na temat tego, co można uznać za dobrą muzykę, po prostu chciał mieć ciszę. Ten westchnął cicho, ale wcale nie jakoś ze zniecierpliwieniem, tylko z taką akceptacją, która potrafiła go nieraz zdenerwować, bo miał wrażenie, że w takich chwilach Kiyoshi nie traktuje go poważnie, a jak jakiegoś dzieciaka. Nie zdążył warknąć na niego, gdy ten tak po prostu wycisnął mu pocałunek na szyi i podniósł się, idąc do kuchni. Hanamiya doprowadził go ponurym, zniechęconym spojrzeniem, dopijając swoją whisky i także wstając. Wszedł do sypialni, rozpinając mankiety koszuli, wcale nie czując się znacznie lepiej, gdy ta cholerna szyszymora Kiyoshiego w końcu ucichła.

Sięgnął do wiązania krawata, rozwiązując go wolno i ściągając z szyi.

– Rozbierasz się dla mnie? – spytał żartobliwie Kiyoshi, obejmując go ramionami w pasie.

– Nie bądź śmieszny – prychnął, spoglądając na niego przez ramię.

– Jesteś dzisiaj bardziej marudny niż zazwyczaj – zauważył mężczyzna, chociaż nie mówił tego ze złością, a tak o, po prostu. – Coś się stało?

– Tak, wróciłeś – mruknął i tym razem poczuł, jak ramiona Kiyoshiego zesztywniały. Nie musiał na niego patrzeć, by wiedzieć, że ten marszczy brwi, milknąc, jakby rozważając jego słowa. I kiedy już zaczynał mieć wątpliwości, czy aby na pewno powinien mu mówić takie rzeczy, Kiyoshi odcisnął pocałunek na jego ramieniu.

– Boli cię głowa? – zapytał cicho, spokojnie, bez żadnej urazy, co Hanamiya skwitował prychnięciem. – Znowu migrena?

– Skoro w końcu to do ciebie dotarło, to zostawisz mnie w spokoju? – burknął nie tylko z irytacją, ale i ze zmęczeniem. Chciał się po prostu położyć i leżeć tak bezczynnie aż do samego rana.

– Chodź. – Kiyoshi odsunął się od niego, łapiąc go za rękę i sadzając na łóżku. Hanamiya milczał, gdy ten sięgnął guzików jego koszuli, odpinając je, co jakiś czas muskając ciepłymi palcami jego skórę.

– Co ty robisz? – zapytał w końcu, gdy Kiyoshi zsunął powoli koszulę z jego ramion.

– Zajmuję się tobą. – Kiyoshi spojrzał mu w oczy z uśmiechem. – Połóż się, to cię pomasuję.

– Słucham? – spytał, patrząc na niego z uniesiona sceptycznie brwią. Czy ten baran w ogóle słuchał, co się do niego mówi?

– Pomasuje cię – powtórzył, zerkając na niego, gdy wieszał koszulę do szafy, jakby w końcu nauczył się tego, jak Hanamiya nie cierpi walających się po meblach ubrań, a już zwłaszcza koszul, które potem wyglądały jak gówno.

– Potrafię takie rzeczy – dodał z rozbawieniem, jakby było coś zabawnego w wyrazie twarzy Makoto. – Kładź się! – polecił, popychając go lekko w tył.

– Czy ty w ogóle...

– No już, już! Kładź się, bo od tego gadania na pewno ci się nie poprawi – przerwał mu bezceremonialnie.

Normalnie Hanamiya co najmniej odbiłby mu stopę na tej uśmiechniętej głupio twarzy, ale nieprzyjemne pulsowanie w głowie zwiększyło się na tyle, że po prostu przemilczał to wyniośle, kładąc się na łóżku. Aż westchnął cicho, gdy jego głowa opadła na chłodną poduszkę i zdał sobie sprawę, że to powinien był zrobić od początku, a nie irytować się jakimś ucieszonym idiotą.

Przewrócił się na brzuch, przytulając policzek do pościeli i mruknął cicho, gdy Kiyoshi usadowił się na jego biodrach, znajdując się tuż nad nim.

– Na pewno wiesz, co robisz? – mruknął bez większej złośliwości, zadowolony, że w końcu może leżeć.

– No jasne – usłyszał za sobą i spiął się lekko, gdy poczuł dotyk jego rąk na swoich ramionach. Zaraz jednak się rozluźnił, gdy dotyk nie okazał się na tyle krzywdzący, by potęgować ból. Mógł nawet stwierdzić, że jest dosyć przyjemny.

Kiyoshi rzeczywiście miał wprawę. Jego dłonie były duże i ciepłe, długie palce ostrożnie obejmowały i ugniatały każdy mięsień, robiąc to w taki cudownie relaksujący sposób. Pozwolił sobie na westchnienie pełne ulgi, gdy mógł się na tym skupić i nawet migrena nie dawała o sobie znać już tak bardzo.

– Przyjemnie ci? – usłyszał jego niski szept, gdy Kiyoshi pochylił się, delikatnie, całując jego kark.

– Powiedzmy – mruknął, nie otwierając oczu, czując kilka kolejnych muśnięć jego ust.

Niski, stłumiony śmiech rozbrzmiał niebezpiecznie blisko jego ucha, jednak Kiyoshi uniósł się, na powrót uciskając jego ramiona nim Hanamiya w ogóle zdążył się zastanowić jakie reakcje to wywołuje. W dodatku mimo swojego dzisiejszego zirytowania nie mógł Kiyoshiemu odmówić, że ten wiedział, co robi. Oddychał głęboko przez rozchylone nieco usta, gdy czubki palców mężczyzny zataczały kółka wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, gdy wytrwale uciskały okolice krzyży, by koniec końców i tak skończyć znów na karku, na którym nieustannie pojawiała się gęsia skórka, gdy palce dotkały jego skóry nawet nie po to, by przynieść mu jakakolwiek ulgę w napięciu, a po prostu dostarczając przyjemniej pieszczoty.

Wstrzymał nawet oddech, gdy ponownie poczuł delikatny dotyk warg na ramieniu. Były ciepłe i miękkie, wywoływały u niego przyjemne dreszcze, co Kiyoshi najwyraźniej zauważył, bo poczuł na skórze jego uśmiech. Za jednym pocałunkiem poszły następne, gdy Kiyoshi powoli całował każdy fragment jego barku, nie spiesząc się ze swoją pieszczotą. I dobrze, Hanamiya jak nic miał ochotę leżeć i po prostu poddawać się tym wszystkim zabiegom.

Drgnął i pozwolił sobie na ciche westchnienie, gdy poczuł jak czubek jego języka przesuwa się mu po karku, zostawiając za sobą chłodny, łaskoczący ślad, który zaraz ogrzał swoim oddechem. Coś było w sposobie, w jaki Kiyoshi go pieścił. Sam nie był świadomy swoich wrażliwych miejsc, dopóki to on ich nie odkrył, a każdy taki punkt traktował z niezrównaną uwagą, nabierając doświadczenia w pieszczeniu go.

– Tak dobrze? – usłyszał jego niski, nieco zduszony szept.

– Postaraj się bardziej – mruknął, co w jego ustach brzmiało wręcz jak zachęta, porównując to do jego zwyczajowych tekstów.

Przez chwilę czuł tylko ciepły oddech, omiatający jego skórę. Uchylił powiekę patrząc na rękę, którą Kiyoshi oparł na poduszce koło jego głowy, pochylając się nad nim bardziej. Hanamiya nie do końca był zadowolony z dreszczu, jaki przebiegł po jego kręgosłupie akurat wtedy, gdy Teppei tak jednoznacznie nad nim górował. Nawet miał ochotę powiedzieć coś na temat tego, by się od niego odsunął i pewnie by to zrobił, gdyby Kiyoshi nie wsunął wolno palców między jego włosy, wywierając nacisk na jego głowę i odsłaniając tym bardziej jego kark, na którym chwilę potem spadł kolejny pocałunek.

Zamknął znowu powieki, gdy palce mężczyzny przesuwały się i naciskały jego skórę głowy, a co było, cholera, naprawdę przyjemne. W dodatku usta Kiyoshiego muskały wolno jego skórę.

– Naprawdę tęskniłem – usłyszał jego cichy szept przy uchu, które zaraz trącił nosem, gładząc nim skórę wokół.

– Najwyraźniej jesteś beznadziejnym przypadkiem – stwierdził niewyraźnym, stłumionym przez poduszkę głosem, a na tyłach jego świadomości kłębiła się myśl, że powinien wbić mu łokieć w żołądek z chwilą, gdy poczuł, jak przyciska biodra do jego pośladków, ale jakoś nie miał na to siły. Zwłaszcza gdy czuł, jak zaczyna to na niego działać, a ból głowy nie był aż tak dotkliwy jak wcześniej.

– Ty nie tęskniłeś? – Zamknął oczy, gdy poczuł, jak Kiyoshi przesuwa językiem po płatku jego ucha. – Hej, kochanie...

– W żadnym wypadku – odezwał się nieco zduszonym głosem, na co Kiyoshi zamruczał cicho, wolno się o niego ocierając.

– A ja bardzo – wyszeptał, delikatnie skubiąc i gryząc jego chrząstkę. – Czego chcemy dziś posłuchać?

Odetchnął, starając się nie zgrzytać zębami. Nie bardzo to pojmował, ale w kwestiach seksu Kiyoshi rzadko kiedy potrafił obyć się bez muzyki. Początkowo kpił z tego, uważając, że ten zapewne wstydzi się wszystkich westchnień i jęków, ale to jednak nie było to. Zawsze gadał coś o budowaniu klimatu, czego tym bardziej nie potrafił zrozumieć.

– Cokolwiek – wymamrotał w poduszkę. – Tylko pospiesz się z wybieraniem.

– A więc jednak tęskniłeś? – spytał żartobliwym tonem, w którym Hanamiya potrafił też wyczuć te dziwne miękkie nuty, na które nigdy nie wiedział jak zareagować. Kiyoshi był czasem takim denerwującym typem…

– Idź lepiej, zanim się rozmyślę – prychnął w poduszkę, na co Kiyoshi zaśmiał się cicho, przesuwając palcami po jego plecach, zaraz też składając pocałunek dokładnie między jego łopatkami.

Westchnął krótko, gdy Kiyoshi uwolnił jego biodra spod swojego ciężaru, podchodząc do laptopa. Nie żeby jakoś często dawał się łapać na te mało subtelne podchody Kiyoshiego, jednak tym razem nie miał nic przeciwko, by czuć jego dłonie na sobie, by…

– _Unconditional, unconditionally I will love you unconditionally…_ _There is no fear now!_

Otworzył gwałtownie oczy, podnosząc się i obracając dokładnie w tym samym czasie, w którym Teppei przysiadł znowu na łóżku.

– Czy to żart? – warknął, patrząc na niego ze złością.

Kiyoshi najpierw popatrzył na niego z niezrozumieniem, by zaraz jego twarz przybrała stropiony wyraz, gdy dostrzegł minę Hanamiyi.

– No co? Bardzo lubię tę piosenkę Katy…

– Wynoś się! – warknął, kopiąc go w żebra, gdy ten przysunął się do niego bliżej.

– Ale Makoto, o co ci…

– Nie mów tak do mnie! I wynoś się stąd! Natychmiast! I zabierz ją ze sobą! – W momencie, gdy Kiyoshi prawie zsunął się z łóżka pod naporem jego kopniaków, Hanamiya owinął się wściekle kocem.

Ten… ten totalny idiota! Kiyoshi Największy Dureń Teppei potrafił zepsuć absolutnie wszystko! Wszystko!


	4. Chapter 4

Usiadł wygodniej i odchylił się do tyłu, poprawiając poduszkę pod plecami. Zerknął tylko przelotnie na Kiyoshiego, który siedział z telefonem w ręku, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. Ten chyba wyczuł jego spojrzenie, bo zaraz podniósł wzrok, na co Hanamiya automatycznie wrócił do swojej książki. Balkon, na którym siedzieli, nie był szczególnie duży, ale pewnie nawet gdyby był ogromną werandą, to Kiyoshi nie miałby nic przeciwko nogom swojego partnera przerzuconymi przez swoje kolana. Ten idiota cieszył się zawsze i ze wszystkiego, mógłby mu usiąść na głowie i ten z pewnością przyjąłby to z uśmiechem.

Zmarszczył brwi, gdy z domu dobiegła go cisza zwiastująca, że któryś z nich musi wstać i przerzucić płytę. W takie leniwe niedziele jak ta nawet doceniał gust muzyczny Kiyoshiego, który puszczał im stare kawałki ze swoich winylów, robiąc przy okazji miejsce na balkonie i wynoszą tam dwa fotele.

– Pójdziesz czy mam wstać? – zapytał, wręcz zaskoczony swoją łaskawością, że dawał mu jakikolwiek wybór. Kiyoshi chyba też o tym pomyślał, bo spojrzał na niego, unosząc brwi, na co Hanamiya prychnął cicho. – I tak muszę wstać do łazienki.

– W porządku, idź – mruknął Kiyoshi, znów spoglądając w telefon z tym lekkim uśmieszkiem błąkającym się na ustach. I z czego się kretyn śmiał! Pewnie znowu gadał z jednym ze swoich głupawych znajomych. A czasami już miał tę szaloną myśl, że udało mu się wyprowadzić Kiyoshiego na ludzi, ale wtedy zaczynał kontaktować się ze swoimi kolegami i wszystko przepadało.

Przewrócił więc tylko oczami, wchodząc do mieszkania. Podszedł do nieco już wysłużonego gramofonu, który chyba był jedyną tak nieelegancką i nie pasującą rzeczą w wystroju tego mieszkania, a którą tak jak i jej właściciela z niezrozumiałych powodów akceptował. Przyjrzał się płytom leżącym tuż obok, nadal nie będąc w stanie wyjść z podziwu, że taki głupek jak Kiyoshi może być fanem tego typu muzyki. Rzecz jasna sam nie przepadał za wszystkimi płytami w jego kolekcji, niemniej sam fakt, że jego gust wyrastał poza współczesny pop, którym z zapamiętaniem katował Hanamiyę na co dzień podczas gotowania obiadu, zasługiwał na jakieś tam uznanie.

Wybrał losową płytę i już po chwili energiczna muzyka popłynęła z głośników. Udał się do łazienki, słysząc jeszcze jak Kiyoshi wesoło zaczyna nucić razem z wokalistą. Nie, dla niego chyba już nie było ratunku, choćby Hanamiya nie wiadomo jak bardzo się starał.

Gdy wrócił na balkon, Kiyoshi uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie, najwyraźniej rozentuzjazmowany muzyką.

– _I've got my mind set on you!_ _I've got my mind set on you_! – zaśpiewał do piosenki, na co Hanamiya wywrócił tylko oczami, sadowiąc się z powrotem w fotelu i przerzucając nogi na drugi fotel. Sięgnął po odłożoną wcześniej książkę i ponownie zatopił się w lekturze, ignorując głupawe uśmiechy i nucenie jego partnera. Nie wytrzymał dopiero kiedy ten zaczął śmiać się do telefonu, w ogóle się z tym nie kryjąc, a tym samym przeszkadzając mu w czytaniu.

– Co znowu? – zapytał z dezaprobatą.

– No bo... Hahaha... Kochanie, musisz to zobaczyć! Patrz co ten kot robi!

Hanamiya spojrzał na niego jakby był tępy. Cóż, w zasadzie był.

Raz, że nienawidził oglądać śmiesznych kotów w internecie, dwa, że nienawidził, gdy Kiyoshi to robił, a trzy, że właśnie nazwał go kochaniem, co było drugą najbardziej irytującą rzeczą zaraz po wołaniu do niego po imieniu.

– Kiyoshi, daj mi spo...

– Ale on wygląda zupełnie jak ty!

– Słucham? – powiedział z niechęcią, patrząc na tego podekscytowanego idiotę, jakby te cholerne koty naprawdę były czymś, czego człowiek najbardziej potrzebuje do szczęścia. Chociaż może dla takich prostych i pospolitych ludzi jak Teppei tak właśnie było? Nic tylko winszować.

– No sam zobacz! Nawet minę ma taką jak ty! – Roześmiał się szczerze ubawiony, obejmując dłonią jego nogi w kostkach i przesuwając je nieco, by mógł się pochylić w jego stronę. Policzek Hanamiyi zadrżał w nerwowym tiku i to nawet nie z powodu tego, że Kiyoshi podsuwa mu pod nos telefon chichocząc jak skończony idiota, a bardziej dlatego, że ta jego wielka łapa potrafiła bez problemu złapać za jego obie nogi i trzymać je tak pewnie, że nawet gdyby chciał go za to kopnąć nie bardzo miałby jak. Zwykle nie poświęcał zbyt wiele czasu na rozmyślania o tym, niemniej w takich rzadkich chwilach z nie do końca określonego powodu deprymowało go to, że Kiyoshi jest taki rosły.

– Widzisz? Widzisz?

Zerknął najpierw na ucieszoną twarz swojego partnera i ignorując rękę na swoich nogach spojrzał na wyświetlacz telefonu. Skąd patrzył na niego brzydki, naburmuszony kot.

– Pękam ze śmiechu – odezwał się sarkastycznie, z cierpką miną przyglądając się, jak Kiyoshi zaśmiewa się do łez, klepiąc go po nogach, które ponownie ułożył na swoich udach.

– Właśnie to robisz! To jest dokładnie ta mina! – roześmiał się ponownie, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem. – Ludzie robią memy z tym kotem, to wszystko brzmi jak twoje teksty!

– Kiyoshi, zabij się dla dobra ogółu – rzucił zniecierpliwiony i zacisnął zęby, gdy ten roześmiał się jeszcze głośniej.

– Tak, jest mem, gdzie ten kot mówi "zabij się" hahahaha! To naprawdę ty!

Hanamiya podjął decyzję, że po prostu wstanie, zostawi tu tego idiotę i wyjdzie, pójdzie gdzieś daleko, gdzie będzie mógł odpocząć. Kawiarnia brzmiała dobrze, ze spokojem poczyta tam książkę.

– Puść mnie – wycedził, mrużąc oczy, ale Kiyoshi tylko wzmocnił uścisk na jego nogach.

– Nie złość się tak – rzucił, wciąż chichocząc, gładząc dłonią jego łydkę. – Ale może adoptujemy kota?

– Oszalałeś? – Rzucił mu rozzłoszczone spojrzenie. – Sobą się nie umiesz zająć, a co dopiero kotem!

– Hanamiya, przecież nie jestem dzieckiem – odpowiedział Kiyoshi, marszcząc z powagą brwi, jakby Hanamiya mówił do niego jakieś głupoty. Ten typ był skończonym idiotą! Skomentował to tylko szyderczym prychnięciem, wracając do czytania książki. – Hanamiya, no weź, fajnie by było, jakbyśmy mieli ko…

– Zapomnij – przerwał mu twardo. Jeszcze tego mu tutaj brakowało, żeby Kiyoshi wpuścił do jego mieszkania jakiegoś cholernego sierściucha, który będzie śmierdział, bałaganił i niszczył jego meble.

– Ale…

– Jeżeli przyprowadzisz tutaj kota, ty i on wylądujecie na ulicy – powiedział lodowato, mierząc Kiyoshiego wściekłym spojrzeniem zza książki. Kiyoshi znowu zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego bez słowa. I co się ten debil tak patrzył, to jasne, że nie miałby tutaj wstępu razem z tym swoim…

– Hanamiya. Wyrzuciłbyś kota na ulicę? – spytał ze śmiertelną powagą człowieka, do którego najwyraźniej w ogóle nie docierało to, co powinno.

– Jakbyś go przyniósł? Jasne – powiedział niewzruszony. Za to Kiyoshi wyglądał, jakby właśnie toczył bitwę z własnymi myślami, gdy tak patrzył na niego i patrzył, aż Hanamiya zaczynał tracić cierpliwość.

– Ale przecież to nie jest wina kota, nie mógłbyś go wyrzucić – zaprotestował w końcu, na co Hanamiya tylko uniósł wyżej brwi.

– Mógłbym. I zrobię to, jeżeli jakiegoś przyprowadzisz.

Kiyoshi wyglądał teraz jakby Hanamiya go po prostu skrzywdził. Może i tak było, nie wiedział, nie dbał o to, zirytowany po prostu sięgnął znów do swojej książki, ignorując jego obecność.

– No dobrze – mruknął w końcu Kiyoshi. I kiedy już chciał się cieszyć swoim drobnym zwycięstwem, ten idiota znów się odezwał. – Ale chociaż pójdziesz ze mną do mojego znajomego, który ma małe kotki do oddania, zobaczysz, spodobają ci się, na pewno wtedy...

Hanamiya wykorzystał jego chwilę nieuwagi, by po prostu kopnąć go w żebra.


	5. Chapter 5

– Łaa, jaka ładna ta okolica! – Kiyoshi uśmiechnął się szeroko, opuszczając szybę w samochodzie i wpuszczając do środka świeże powietrze.

Wszędzie wokoło były równo przystrzyżone krzewy, kwitnące drzewka i kwiaty, a trawa wydawała się po prostu rosnąć na określoną wysokość kilku centymetrów. Siedzący koło niego Hanamiya tylko prychnął pod nosem lekceważąco, ale Kiyoshi kompletnie się tym nie przejął, bo jego partner robił to nagminnie. Zresztą, gdyby coś mu nie odpowiadało, na pewno jasno by to wyraził. Obrażając przy okazji pół świata, niedzielnych kierowców i Kiyoshiego. Tak dla zasady. Już taki był ten Hanamiya.

– Podoba mi się tutaj – dodał, wychylając się przez otwarte okno, rozglądając się po wysokich budynkach. Jakoś tak czuł, że to miejsce było by naprawdę świetne do zamieszkania. - Który to był blok?

– Dziewiąty – mruknął Hanamiya. – Ten, pod którym zaparkowałem, głupku.

– No to na co czekamy, chodźmy!

Hanamiya westchnął tylko, gasząc silnik i odpinając pasy, ale Kiyoshi nie czekał na niego, wychodząc z auta i rozglądając się wokół. Budynek i okolica były przepiękne, nowoczesne, a przy blokach widział kamery. Mógł czuć się tutaj bezpiecznie, choć z drugiej strony, czy w takiej dzielnicy były jakieś tanie mieszkania? To akurat wybierał jego partner, więc nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na cenę. Ale cóż, nie zaszkodzi go obejrzeć.

Poczekał na niego przy domofonie na klatkę schodową, niezwykle podekscytowany. W końcu to mógł być ich nowy dom! Nie rozumiał więc, czemu Hanamiya wygląda na zupełnie nieprzejętego i znudzonego.

– Zadzwoń pod 59 – mruknął mu tylko, opierając się o ścianę i przymykając oczy.

Kiyoshi przycisnął guzik przy wskazanym numerze i uśmiechnął się, słysząc łagodne, kobiece "Tak?".

– Dzień dobry, przyszliśmy w sprawie mieszkania do wynajęcia.

– Dobrze, zapraszam na dziewiąte piętro.

Hanamiya otworzył gwałtownie oczy, marszcząc brwi.

– Kiyoshi! – syknął niespodziewanie, na co tylko rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie. Miła pani otworzyła im drzwi, które teraz uchylił przed swoim facetem. – Zazwoń jeszcze raz i powiedz, że jednak rezygnujemy.

– Co? – zdumiał się, patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem. – Przecież jeszcze go nie widziałeś?

– Po prostu to zrób!

W jego głosie było coś, czego Kiyoshi wcześniej nie słyszał. Patrzył więc na niego przez chwilę, aż w końcu uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, łapiąc go za rękę.

– O co chodzi? Dalej, zobaczymy to mieszkanie, jak nam się nie spodoba, to pojedziemy dalej!

Hanamiya zacisnął zęby, patrząc gdzieś w bok. Pochylił się więc nad nim, całując go krótko w czoło i zaciskając mocniej palce na jego dłoni.

– Chodź, być może jest to mieszkanie naszych marzeń! Będzie zabawnie!

Hanamiya miał minę, którą Kiyoshi często klasyfikował jako tę, po której zazwyczaj następuje jakiś wybuch, wyrażający niezadowolenie jego partnera, lecz przecież wiedział, że Hanamiya często wybucha, tak o sobie, więc dopóki nie zacznie jeszcze marszczyć swojego czoła, wszystko jest w porządku.

– Mamy szukać mieszkania, a nie bawić się – warknął pod nosem, niechętnie wchodząc za Kiyoshim na klatkę schodową.

– Oj tam, przecież to też może być zabawa. – Teppei zaśmiał się, z przyjemnością rozglądając się po czystym, zadbanym korytarzu. – Zresztą sam znalazłeś to miejsce, więc chociaż je zobaczmy, skoro już przyjechaliśmy.

Hanamiya burknął coś pod nosem, czego nie dosłyszał. Czasem nawet Makoto musiał ulegać pod jego racjonalnymi argumentami!

– Gdzie ty idziesz?!

Aż się zatrzymał, gdy Hanamiya szarpnął go za rękę, gromiąc go przy okazji spojrzeniem.

– Do windy? – Uśmiechnął się z niezrozumieniem.

– Tam są schody. – Hanamiya wskazał je machnięciem ręki, wyglądając coraz bardziej ponuro, a czego Kiyoshi już w ogóle nie rozumiał.

– Chcesz wchodzić na dziewiąte piętro po schodach? – zdziwił się, na co Hanamiya tylko zacisnął zęby.

– Tak.

– No już nie przesadzaj, chodź – pociągnął go w stronę otwierającej się windy, pakując ich do środka i wciskając dziewiątkę. – Szkoda przegapić taką okazję, jak akurat podjechała!

Hanamiya wyglądał, jakby naprawdę chciał go zabić, ale nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bo drzwi się zatrzasnęły.

To, co zaskoczyło go najbardziej, gdy winda ruszyła, to że Hanamiya wręcz wbijał mu paznokcie w dłoń, choć w ogóle na niego nie patrzył. Sam pochylił się, by na niego spojrzeć, ale ten tylko odwrócił wzrok, zaciskając usta w jedną, cienką kreskę.

– Hej – zaczepił go ostrożnie. – Wszystko gra?

– Ten raz jeden się zamknij – uzyskał cichą odpowiedź, której ton nijak pasował do zwyczajnego, złośliwego czy pochmurnego głosu jego partnera. Był zły? Smutny? Ale czemu? Przecież...

Sam drgnął, gdy windą gwałtownie szarpnęło i stanęła w miejscu.

Nawet światło zamigało i Kiyoshi przez ułamek sekundy poczuł się jak w tych wszystkich horrorach, które oglądał. Przez moment gapili się na siebie z Hanamiyą, aż ten nie wykrzywił w końcu twarzy ze złością, uderzając go gwałtownie a ramię.

– To twoja wina! – zaatakował go, uderzając jeszcze raz.

– Moja?! – zdziwił się autentycznie Teppei, łapiąc za rękę Makoto, który ponownie chciał go uderzyć. – Przecież ja nic nie zrobiłem!

– Ty istniejesz, Kiyoshi, to wystarczy! – warknął, wyrywając gwałtownie nadgarstek z jego uścisku. Odwrócił się do panelu sterującego naciskając po kolei wszystkie guziki, lecz winda jak stanęła tak najwyraźniej nie zamierzała się ruszyć.

– Niech ta gówniana winda działa! – Hanamiya kopnął drzwi, lecz i to nie przyniosło żadnego rezultatu, jednak Kiyoshi uznał za stosowne zareagować, zanim przyjdzie mu do głowy zdemolować windę. I co wtedy powiedzą ich potencjalni sąsiedzi?

– Makoto, spokojnie – odezwał się uspokajającym tonem głosu, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

– Nie-do-ty-kaj-mnie – wycedził chłopak, strącając jego dłoń. Kiyoshi znów spróbował go dotknąć, bo wyglądał jakby dostał furii, ale bezskutecznie. – Czy ty rozumiesz, co ja do ciebie mówię?!

– Nie rozumiem – powiedział zgodnie z prawdą, bo naprawdę nie rozumiał tego wybuchu złości.

– To jesteś tępy – usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

No tak. Tego się mógł spodziewać. Że Hanamiya będzie złośliwy. Ale absolutnie nie spodziewał się jego następnych słów:

– Duszę się.

– C-co? – wyjąkał, wytrącony z równowagi, nie wiedząc czy to jakiś żart czy coś.

– Nie słyszałeś?! Duszę się, jest za mało tlenu! – warknął Hanamiya, opierając się o ścianę. – Zadzwoń na alarm.

– Jesteśmy tu dopiero od minuty, jakim cudem...

– DZWOŃ.

Przełknął resztę swoich słów i potulnie nacisnął guzik alarmowy. Bogu dzięki ktoś się zgłosił, więc wyjaśnił krótko sytuację, otrzymując zapewnienie, że już ktoś jedzie i że będą niebawem.

Odwrócił się z uśmiechem, by powiedzieć o tym swojemu partnerowi i zamrugał ze zdziwieniem, gdy zobaczył go przykurczonego na ziemi, z głową między kolanami.

– Co robisz? – zagadnął go ostrożnie, obawiając się wybuchu.

– Gówno. Wyjdź stąd – warknął stłumionym głosem.

– Jak mam stąd wyjść, skoro winda utknęła? – spytał z niezrozumieniem. Hanamiya zachowywał się jakby co najmniej stracił trochę rozumu i to zaczęło niepokoić Kiyoshiego.

– Zamknij się! Zamknij i nic do mnie nie mów! – krzyknął na niego, nieco wyższym, w ogóle niepasującym do Hanamiyi głosem, pochylając głowę jeszcze niżej i oddychając ze świstem. Dopiero ten ciężki oddech sprawił, że w głowie Kiyoshiego coś zaskoczyło.

– Masz klaustrofobie? – spytał, czując lekką panikę, gdy zaczęło do niego docierać, co się może stać, jeżeli winda szybko nie ruszy.

– Nie. Odwal się. – Nawet jego słowa nie brzmiały z taką złością jakiejś się po nim spodziewał, dlatego tym mocniej odczul niepokój. Zwłaszcza gdy jego partner pochylił głowę jeszcze niżej, o ile to możliwe, oddychając jakby hiperwentylował.

– Makoto... – zaczął, kucając przed nim i próbując go dotknąć, lecz ten odsunął jego rękę. Nie uderzył.

– Odsuń się. I nie mów tak do mnie.

– Ale...

– Odsuń się, tu jest za ciasno!

Kiyoshi umilkł, siadając po przeciwnej stronie, próbując pospiesznie zebrać myśli. Jak miał mu pomóc, jak go uspokoić? Przyglądał mu się, czując jak mu niedobrze od bezsilności, jaką teraz czuł.

– Hanamiya – zaczął w końcu cicho, patrząc na niego z uwagą. – Spokojnie. Zaraz stąd wyjdziemy. Już zadzwoniłem, ktoś przyjedzie.

– Za ile? – rzucił chłopak i coś zwinęło się w żołądku Kiyoshiego, gdy widział jak ten wczepia się palcami we własne włosy.

– Za niedługo – powiedział i wziął głęboki wdech, czując że ma pewien pomysł. – Jak wspominasz swój najlepszy mecz koszykówki?

– Co? – Hanamiya podniósł na chwilę głowę, by na niego spojrzeć, co odebrał za dobry znak.

– Z kim graliście? Gdzie? – naciskał dalej, a Hanamiya patrzył na niego przez krótką chwilę, nim przełknął ślinę i ponownie zwiesił głowę.

– Mógłbyś się łaskawie w końcu...

– Odpowiedz mi – nakazał stanowczo, zdeterminowany by podtrzymać dialog, by Hanamiya w końcu zaczął oddychać bardziej naturalnie, by na czymś się skupił, by choć przez chwilę nie myślał o tym, że jest tu zamknięty.

Skłamałby mówiąc, że nie czuje się winny. Już rozumiał to niedorzeczne zachowanie swojego partnera gdy tylko weszli na klatkę schodową. Jak mógł być takim idiotą, by tego nie zauważyć! A przede wszystkim dlaczego w ogóle nie wiedział, że Hanamiya ma klaustrofobię? Powinien wiedzieć takie rzeczy, w końcu Hanamiya był jego partnerem, odpowiadał w jakimś stopniu za niego, czyż nie?

Ten przełknął ślinę, przymykając oczy i marszcząc lekko czoło, ale nie w wyrazie złości, jak to zazwyczaj bywało, a skupienia.

– Druga liceum – odezwał się w końcu, gdy Kiyoshi stracił już nadzieję na to, że ten przemówi do niego chociaż słowo.

– Z kim graliście? – zapytał nieco uspokojony, choć miał nadzieję, że nie był to mecz z nimi. To nie była dobra gra.

– Przyjechali do nas uczniowie z wymiany. Z Ameryki i z Francji. – Hanamiya przełknął jeszcze raz mocno ślinę, pocierając bok głowy. Kiyoshi zacisnął usta, widząc jego twarz zroszoną lekkim potem. – Zrobili nam w szkole mini turniej.

– Kto wygrał? – zapytał, cały czas przyglądając mu się z uwagą.

– Głupie pytanie. – Hanamiya prychnął cicho i Kiyoshi jeszcze nigdy tak się nie cieszył na jego złośliwości. – Oczywiście my. Myślisz, że kto był ich kapitanem i trenerem?

– Nie było ci ciężko? – zagadnął go, będąc w sumie ciekawy, jak Hanamiya radził sobie na obu tych funkcjach jednocześnie. Nigdy go o to nie pytał.

– Nie – odpowiedział mu krótko, biorąc głęboki wdech i opierając głowę o metalową ścianę windy. – Mało komu odpowiadał nasz styl gry, nie miałem zbyt wiele osób pod sobą.

Kiyoshi z ulgą widział, że chociaż jego głos był cichy i dość słaby, to jednak trzymał jaką taką ciągłość, co wskazywało że jego oddech uspokoił się choć trochę. Była szansa, że Hanamiya nie dostanie ataku paniki, nie zemdleje i wyjdą stąd cali i zdrowi.

– To i tak dość sporo jak na gimnazjalistę – stwierdził, uśmiechając się lekko i samemu również opierając głowę o metalowe drzwi windy za sobą.

– Nic wielkiego – burknął, przymykając powieki, przecierając dłonią twarz. Kiyoshi z ulgą pomyślał o tym, że najgorsze mają już chyba za sobą

– Prowadzenie drużyny to nie jest nic wielkiego – zaprotestował, myśląc o tym, że sam wolał nie być nawet kapitanem, a co dopiero jeszcze trenerem. – Byłeś taki mądry już w gimnazjum?

– Ja zawsze byłem mądry, Kiyoshi – warknął, trącając butem jego nogę i patrząc na niego z lekką irytacją w oczach i Kiyoshiemu przeleciało przez myśl, od kiedy ten widok potrafi sprawiać mu tyle radości co teraz.

– A skąd mam wiedzieć – odparł mu już pogodniej, niezrażony jego miną. Hanamiya oddychał już prawie normalnie, dlatego podtrzymywał tę rozmowę jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę. Sam nie wiedział, ile tam przesiedzieli, nim usłyszał głos zza windy:

– Wszystko w porządku?

Kiyoshi momentalnie się poderwał, a Hanamiya tylko zbladł, jakby na nowo przypomniał sobie, gdzie się znajduje.

– Zaraz otworzę drzwi – usłyszeli ponownie i Kiyoshi kucnął przy swoim partnerze, łapiąc go za rękę.

– Nie bój się – wyszeptał łagodnie.

– Nie boję – prychnął Hanamiya, choć jego oczy i drżąca, spocona dłoń mówiły coś innego.

Kiyoshi uśmiechnął się lekko. Hanamiya chyba nigdy nie okazywał słabości i z jakiś dziwnych powodów fakt, że je dostrzegał, wywoływały w nim rozczulenie.

Po chwili drzwi się rozsunęły i mogli dostrzec, że winda utknęła idealnie w połowie między piętrami.

– W porządku? – spytał pan z serwisu, zaglądając do nich. – Dacie radę przejść?

– Myślę, że bez problemu – odezwał się Kiyoshi, podchodząc do drzwi i oglądając przejście, jakie mieli. Co prawda musieliby się podciągnąć, ale z drugiej strony otwór był na tyle duży, że na pewno obaj się zmieszczą.

– To świetnie, w takim razie możecie wychodzić.

– Hanamiya, idź pierw…

– Nigdzie nie idę – przerwał mu ze złością i napięciem w głosie i Kiyoshi aż zamrugał zdezorientowany, patrząc na swojego zirytowanego partnera.

– Ale jak to? Nie wygłupiaj się, Hanamiya, przecież możemy w końcu stąd wyjść!

– Zdurniałeś? Przecież może spaść i przeciąć nas wpół! – warknął zirytowany i Kiyoshi zawahał się chwilę. Brzmiało to absurdalnie, w końcu gdyby winda miała spaść, to mogłaby już dawno to zrobić, ale przecież tego właśnie Hanamiya się obawiał, prawda? Że coś się stanie, gdy będą w środku.

– Przepraszam bardzo – zagadnął człowieka z serwisu. – Czy dałoby radę podciągnąć trochę windę?

Ten spojrzał na nich i uśmiechnął się lekko. Z pewnością to nie pierwszy raz kiedy spotykał kogoś z klaustrofobią, przemknęło Kiyoshiemu przez myśl, jednak ten nie zadawał już zbędnych pytań.

– Da się zrobić, ale to chwilę potrwa.

Godzinę później byli już w domu. Ostatecznie nie obejrzeli mieszkania, Kiyoshi zadzwonił do właścicielki i wyjaśnił jej sytuację, Hanamiya był zbyt wściekły, zirytowany, a przede wszystkim zmęczony, jeszcze by ją zwyzywał za sam fakt mieszkania na dziewiątym piętrze.

Ledwie wrócili do siebie, a ten po prostu udał się do sypialni, przebierając się w coś luźniejszego i zniknął na balkonie, zakopując się w swoim ulubionym fotelu. Kiyoshi raz jeden nie próbował się z nim integrować, po prostu poszedł do sklepu po jego ulubioną, gorzką czekoladę – drogą jak diabli ale tym razem nad tym nie płakał – i zajrzał do niego tylko na chwilę, kładąc mu ją na stole. Miał ochotę go przeprosić, porozmawiać, a przede wszystkim zapytać, dlaczego nie powiedział mu wcześniej, ale przesunął tylko palcami po jego włosach.

– Uszykuję ci kąpiel, chcesz? – zapytał, uśmiechając się lekko.

– Nic od ciebie nie chcę – prychnął Hanamiya, jednak sięgając po czekoladę, odpakowując ją i łamiąc sobie kawałek. Uśmiechnął się więc tylko szerzej, zadowolony że trafił w dziesiątkę, i wrócił do mieszkania przyszykować mu kąpiel.

A raczej im. Mieli w końcu sporo do wyjaśnienia.


	6. Chapter 6

Hanamiya wbijał spojrzenie w boczną szybę samochodu, jakby ta co najmniej wyrządziła mu jakąś niewybaczalną krzywdę. Nie, to wcale nie było tak, że był zły, był po prostu niemożliwie zirytowany tym, że przyszło mu tutaj siedzieć, podczas gdy mógł robić szereg innych, dużo przyjemniejszych rzeczy. A siedzenie w tym potwornym tworze, który śmiał się nazywać samochodem, było ostatnią, na jaką miał ochotę.

\- Hanamiya…

\- Przymknij się – warknął, nawet nie patrząc na siedzącego obok Kiyoshiego.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak bardzo nie podoba ci się Helenka – westchnął mężczyzna i dodał gazu, gdy zapaliło się dla nich zielone światło, a Hanamiya nie mógł wręcz słuchać tego staroświeckiego wycia, jakie wydobywało się z tego… pojazdu.

\- Gdzieś mam to twoje głupie auto – odezwał się ze złością, bo tak właściwie siedzenie w tym samochodzie tylko wzmagało jego zirytowanie. – Mogłeś mi wcześniej powiedzieć, że jedziemy do ciebie, zanim w ogóle tutaj wsiadłem.

\- Ale o co ci chodzi, przecież to będzie miła wycieczka, a moi dziadkowie już dawno chcieli cię poznać! – powiedział tym swoim łagodnym, uspokajającym tonem głosu, jakby kompletnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że to właśnie on wkurza Hanamiyę najbardziej.

\- Świetnie – sarknął, zaciskając zęby, bo ostatnią rzeczą, o której marzył, to poznawanie kogokolwiek z rodziny Kiyoshiego.

\- Rozchmurz się! - rzucił radośnie Kiyoshi. - Będzie fajnie, babcia zrobiła rosół na obiad, pogadasz sobie z dziadkiem, zobaczysz, będzie świetnie!

Hanamiya nie miał ochoty z nikim gadać. Ani nawet jeść rosołu. Miał ochotę zabić tego idiotę za to, że tak podstępnie zabiera go do swoich dziadków. W dodatku w tym koszmarnym aucie. Oparł się czołem o szybę, modląc się o cierpliwość, gdy Kiyoshi odpalił muzykę i z głośników poleciał Michael Jackson. Był w stanie to znieść, ale potęgowało to jego irytację, która i tak już sięgała niebezpiecznie wysokich szczebli.

\- No i jesteśmy! - oznajmił Kiyoshi kilkanaście minut później, uśmiechając się szeroko. - No chodź, będzie świetnie! Zresztą kiedyś musiałbyś ich poznać, jak sobie wyobrażasz wspólne mieszkanie? Musisz poznać moją rodzinę!

Hanamiya nie wiedział, po co znajomość z jego babcią i dziadkiem była mu potrzebna do wspólnego mieszkania, nie widział w tym żadnego powiązania. Mimo to wysiadł niechętnie z tego nieszczęsnego wozu, rozglądając się dookoła. Cicho i spokojnie. Przynajmniej tyle. Kiyoshi poprowadził go do małego, nieco obskurnego domku, a Hanamiya tylko modlił się, by w środku nie było tak źle jak na zewnątrz. Na szczęście nie. Było skromnie, ale na szczęście czysto, to najważniejsze. Rozejrzał się dyskretnie, zdejmując buty, spoglądając za Kiyoshim, który raźno przeciął przedpokój.

\- To ja! Przyprowadziłem Makoto!

Hanamiya bardzo chciał się na niego wydrzeć za nazywanie go po imieniu, jednak stłamsił w ustach w przekleństwo, z nieznanych sobie przyczyn nagle czując się podenerwowany.

A to irytowało go tym bardziej. Nie w jego stylu było denerwowanie się takimi bzdurami, ale drugiej strony nie w jego stylu było stawianie się w sytuacjach, za którymi, krótko mówiąc, nie przepadał. Tylko ten cholery Kiyoshi nie rozumiał tak prostych spraw.

Hanamiya ponuro rozglądał się wokoło. Na ścianach wisiały liczne obrazy i fotografie, które najwyraźniej przestawiały Kiyoshiego na różnych etapach rozwoju. Że też ten bałwan nie uważał tego za żenujące, chociaż tak właściwie było to nawet w jego stylu. Próżny, bezsensowny sentymentalizm powinien być jego znakiem rozpoznawczym. Cały ten dom aż zionął Kiyoshim i Hanamiya najchętniej opuściłby go jak najszybciej i nawet był prawie o krok od zrobienia tego, gdy Kiyoshi wychylił się na korytarz, posyłając mu szeroki uśmiech.

Spojrzał na niego ze złością, ale Kiyoshi nic sobie z tego nie robił, gdy podszedł do niego, łapiąc go za rękę i prowadząc do salonu.

Właściwie sam nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał, ale jego widoku na pewno nie spodziewali się dziadkowie Kiyoshiego, bo patrzyli na niego dłuższą chwilę w tak ogromnym skupieniu, że aż zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

\- Dzień dobry - odezwał się w końcu, depcząc Kiyoshiemu po stopie, gdy ten zagarnął go raźno ramieniem, najwyraźniej próbując dodać mu otuchy.

\- Babciu, dziadku, to jest właśnie mój Makoto!

W salonie chwilę panowała cisza, aż w końcu staruszek, który przyglądał się mu tak intensywnie, jakby miał zamiar przebić go spojrzeniem na wylot, odchrząknął i spojrzał na nich bez cienia zrozumienia.

\- To Makoto nie jest dziewczynką?

Hanamiya poczuł, że mu krew mrozi w żyłach. Tyle razy powtarzał temu debilowi, by nie nazywał go tym paskudnym, babskim imieniem i proszę, oto co narobił. Teraz jego dziadkowie zejdą na zawał i jeszcze trzeba będzie opłacić koszty pogrzebu. Po prostu pięknie.

\- Co za uroczy młodzieniec! - zaświergotała pogodnie babcia, podchodząc do niego i łapiąc jego dłoń w swoje ręce. - Co za różnica, to chłopiec naszego Teppeia! Witaj, kochaniutki!

Hanamiya aż zamrugał.

Chłopiec Teppeia.

Co.


	7. Chapter 7

Mruknął cicho, poruszając się w łóżku i zacieśnił splot ramion, którymi obejmował leżącego obok Hanamiyę. Ten skrzywił się przez sen, wzdychając cicho, jakby niezadowolony, że Kiyoshi mu przeszkadza, ale nie protestował, co już było dobrym znakiem.

Uchylił powieki i przeciągnął się delikatnie, przylegając do jego pleców, a na jego ustach zagościł uśmiech. Rzadko mieli okazję do wspólnego pójścia spać, a tym bardziej do wspólnej pobudki – rano, gdy tylko się budził, jego partner siedział już w salonie z książką. Dlatego teraz ta krótka, poobiednia drzemka była taka przyjemna.

Uśmiechnął się szerzej, całując Hanamiyę w bok szyi, na co ten zareagował cichym burknięciem.

– Daj mi spać – wymamrotał nieco nieprzytomnie, a Kiyoshiemu aż zabiło szybciej serce. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnim razem widział go takiego zaspanego, bez złośliwości, z tak łagodnym wyrazem twarzy, że tym bardziej miał ochotę wziąć go w objęcia i już nie puszczać.

– Robi się już ciemno, nie zaśniesz w nocy – wyszeptał, dotykając delikatnie jego ucha, wargami muskając wrażliwy płatek. Hanamiya tylko mruknął w odpowiedzi, naciągając wyżej koc, jakby w ogóle go nie obchodziło to, co powiedział Kiyoshi.

Nie zapanował nad uśmiechem, jaki rozciągnął jego usta, gdy tak patrzył na owiniętego w koc Hanamiyę. Jego włosy były rozsypane w nieładzie na poduszce, w którą wcisnął się bardziej, a usta rozchylone delikatnie, jakieś takie miękkie i łagodne, nie zaciśnięte gniewnie lub w skupieniu i Teppei miał wielką ochotę je pocałować.

Przysunął się bliżej mężczyzny, co Hanamiya skomentował tylko niewyraźnym pomrukiem, ale jakoś specjalnie nie protestował przeciwko tej bliskości. Kiyoshi skrył kolejny uśmiech dotykając wargami jego karku, po którym zaraz przesunął nosem, wciągając jego zapach. Mieszankę subtelnych, drogich perfum i jego skóry.

Sam był zaskoczony, jak szybko wzbiera się w nim pragnienie i jak bardzo działa na niego to, że Hanamiya jest taki spokojny i rozgrzany snem.

– Kiyoshi… – burknął bardziej przytomnie Hanamiya, gdy wsunął wolno dłoń pod jego koszulkę, gładząc go łagodnie i pieszczotliwie po boku. Niemal wyczuwał, jak na skórze jego partnera pojawia się gęsia skórka. Kiyoshi nigdy tego nie mówił, jakoś miał przeczucie, że Hanamiya nie chciałby słuchać takich rzeczy, ale bardzo lubił wszystkie jego reakcje. Makoto nie należał do osób specjalnie wylewnych czy lubiących jakąkolwiek bliskość. Chociaż on sam bardzo często go pragnął, to mężczyzna chyba nie potrzebował bliskich kontaktów aż tak często. Może to dlatego jego ciało było takie wrażliwe? Przez ten okres czasu, od kiedy są razem, Kiyoshi zdążył odkryć kilka wyjątkowo interesujących miejsc na ciele kochanka i bardzo lubił się nimi zajmować.

– Nie śpij – zamruczał, trącając płatek jego ucha, czując, jak jego samego przechodzą delikatne dreszcze po dole pleców.

– Bo co? – mruknął cicho Hanamiya, próbując naciągnąć koc na głowę, ale Kiyoshi mu na to nie pozwolił.

– Bo mam ochotę cię poprzytulać – zaśmiał się cicho, dotykając wargami jego szyi, zaraz składając na niej pocałunek. Pierwszy, drugi, trzeci, gdy podążał powoli w dół, odsuwając koc, a zaraz potem skraj jego bluzki, by bez przeszkód móc zająć się odsłoniętym karkiem.

Hanamiya westchnął tylko cicho, poruszając się niespokojnie, jakby próbował się odsunąć, na co Kiyoshi tylko objął go mocniej, przyciągając bliżej siebie.

– Nie uciekaj – wymruczał mu do ucha, będąc świadomy, jak niski jest jego głos. – Chodź, tylko troszkę...

Hanamiya bez słowa odgiął sam głowę, co uznał za przyzwolenie, bo z dużo większym zaangażowaniem zabrał się za pieszczenie wyprężonej szyi, dotykając jej ustami i językiem, raz po raz obejmując wybrane miejsca gorącymi wargami.

Lubił go tak dotykać, poznawać smak jego skóry, cieszyć się tym, jak blisko niego jest, wyłapywać wszystkie te skrywane reakcje na jego pieszczoty. Czasami czuł się szalenie dumny, gdy udawało mu się je wywoływać i prowokować, bo zwykle Hanamiya zachowywał się tak, jakby to była jakaś słabość z jego strony. Kiyoshi nie widział w tym żadnej słabości.

Possał przez chwilę niewielki fragment skóry, zaraz przesuwając po zaczerwienionym miejscu językiem. Aż zrobiło mu się jeszcze bardziej gorąco, gdy usłyszał ciche, szeleszczące westchnięcie ulatujące z ust partnera.

– Hanamiya… – wymruczał, unosząc się nieco, całując jego ucho, muskając zaraz skroń. Pragnął go, dawno nie czuł tak silnego pragnienia jak teraz. Jego dłoń szybko przeniosła się na brzuch mężczyzny, muskając go delikatnie i drażniąco pod koszulką.

– Miałeś się tylko przytulać – odezwał się Makoto i chociaż Kiyoshi doskonale wiedział, że miało to być kpiące i uszczypliwe, to jednak nawet jego głos nabrał jakiś głębszych tonów, także to co mówił bynajmniej go nie zniechęciło.

Kiyoshi więc uniósł się na łokciu, pochylając się nad nim i całując jego rozchylone, nieco spierzchnięte od snu usta. To było takie cudowne, że Hanamiya był teraz taki bierny, dający się tak rozpieszczać, całować i dotykać. Musi się nauczyć wstawać przed nim, odnotował w myślach, wtedy z pewnością miałby go takiego na co dzień.

Oparł się rękoma po obu stronach jego głowy, zamykając go pod sobą, gdy językiem naparł na jego usta, wsuwając go do środka i gładząc podniebienie. Czuł, jak jego kochanka przechodzą dreszcze – sam zresztą miał je na całym ciele, gdy tak bardzo rozpalała go myśl że ma go tu dla siebie, takiego rozgrzanego i wciąż odrobinę zaspanego, a także, och, chętnego, zdał sobie sprawę, gdy Hanamiya odpowiedział mu spokojnymi, długimi liźnięciami.

To podnieciło go jeszcze bardziej i nie zapanował nad ręką, która jakby sama wsunęła się we włosy Hanamiyi przytrzymując jego głowę. Cichy pomruk partnera, gdy pogłębił nieco pocałunek, sprawił, że podniosły mu się wszystkie włoski na ciele. Rozdzielił ich usta, patrząc przez chwile na Makoto, którego oczy przyglądały mu się zza wpółprzymkniętych powiek. Był taki piękny, idealny, gdy tak na niego patrzył, gdy leżał pod nim, gdy Kiyoshi miał świadomość, że mimo jego pozycji wystarczy jedno jego słowo i zrobi dla niego wszystko. Chciał mu powtarzać, że jest jego, szeptać te słowa, gdy będzie przesuwał ustami po jego ciele, jednak nie był pewien czy takie zawłaszczenie jego osoby by mu się spodobało. A na pewno nie zamierzał psuć tego, ku czemu zmierzali, nie tym razem.

Pocałował go jeszcze raz, zadowolony jak nigdy, że Hanamiya natychmiast odpowiedział na pieszczotę warg i języków. Pogładził go po twarzy, napierając mocniej na jego usta i ciało, nie panując nad lekkim, kołyszącym ruchem bioder.

– Dotknij mnie – wyszeptał, gdy ich usta ponownie się rozdzieliły, a on niczego bardziej nie chciał jak tych smukłych, ale silnych dłoni na swoim ciele.

– Nie za dużo wymagasz? – spytał tamten z lekką kpiną w głosie, a jego usta tak szalenie podniecająco rozciągnął uśmiech. Mimo tych słów Kiyoshi aż zadrżał gwałtownie, gdy poczuł jak dłonie partnera wsuwają się pod jego bluzkę na plecach, a po jego minie widział, że jest z tego zadowolony.

Wygiął się lekko, czując jego dłoń biegnącą mu po kręgosłupie i przywarł do niego, gdy Hanamiya przekręcił się nieco, układając się wygodniej na poduszkach. Nie krępował się zbytnio, kładąc się między jego nogami, dociskając do niego biodra i westchnął zduszenie, gdy poczuł jak ten również drgnął na ten kontakt.

Poruszył się, czując jak jego dłonie zaciskają się na jego pośladkach, masując je chwilę, nim przyciągnął go bliżej siebie, na co Kiyoshi z ochotą przesunął ustami po jego szyi. Odchylił delikatnie jego głowę, całując go tuż pod brodą, czując jego przyspieszony puls. Uwielbiał gdy on też reagował na pieszczoty, gdy pokazywał, że ma ochotę, co nie zdarzało się zbyt często. A przynajmniej nie tak, jakby Kiyoshi tego pragnął.

Tym razem sam przesunął ręką po jego plecach, wbijając mu lekko kciuk w dole pleców, zmuszając go do zmysłowego wygięcia się i aż jęknął, gdy ich biodra otarły się o siebie.

Hanamiya westchnął urywanie, wbijając mu na moment paznokcie w skórę, co było tak niesamowicie podniecające, że z trudem pohamował kolejny jęk. Przywarł do jego ust w znacznie mocniejszym pocałunku, za co zaraz został potraktowany ugryzieniem w wargę, jakby Hanamiya przypominał mu, że to on tutaj dyktuje warunki, a Kiyoshi na pewno nie będzie robił co chce. W zasadzie nie miał nic przeciwko temu, by podążać za tym, czego pragnął jego kochanek. Z przyjemnością spełniał jego niewypowiedziane zachcianki i dostosowywał się do tego, w jaki sposób ten chciał się kochać. Tylko czasami toczyli małe, niezwykle podniecające boje w tej kwestii i z równą przyjemnością odczuwał satysfakcję, gdy Makoto mu ulegał. Dzisiaj jednak chciał dawać mu jak najwięcej, dlatego z cichym pomrukiem wrócił do pieszczenia jego szyi, zsuwając zaraz wargi na perfekcyjnie zarysowane obojczyki, traktując i je delikatnymi pocałunkami.

Uniósł się nieco, gdy Hanamiya złapał za jego koszulkę, ściągając ją z niego, odrzucając na poduszkę obok. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie i Kiyoshi czuł coraz bardziej uporczywą ciasnotę w spodniach. Hanamiya, gdy chciał, potrafił uśmiechać się tak zmysłowo, że samym tym wygięciem ust potrafił go rozpalić. Sam uśmiechnął się delikatnie, zsuwając się niżej, podciągając jednocześnie jego koszulkę, zaczynając całować jego wygięte ciało. Lubił chwile jak ta, gdy ich stosunek był taki spokojny, ale wciąż zmysłowy, gdy mógł dotykać go całego, każdym muśnięciem palców czy języka pokazywać mu, co naprawdę czuje. Zazwyczaj w takich momentach Hanamiya przynaglał go, by już przeszedł do rzeczy, jednak widocznie nadal był rozleniwiony snem, bo nie protestował. Co więcej, w Kiyoshim wszystko wręcz zacisnęło się rozkosznie, gdy poczuł jego rękę na głowie. Hanamiya zwykle kontrolował pieszczoty, jakie ten mu dawał, tak jak teraz dociskając go do siebie, nie pozwalając się odsunąć, gdy językiem zaczął pieścić jego skórę. Wodził nim po linii żeber, schodząc wolno na twardy brzuch, muskając go na zmianę z ustami. Palce Hanamiyi zaciskały się i rozwierały na jego włosach w rytm tego, jak delikatnie drżały jego mięśnia i nerwy, co sprawiało mu naprawdę sporą satysfakcję.

Czy Hanamiya mógłby go kiedyś poprosić o pieszczotę? Chciałby tego nie dla tego, by go upokarzać, ale usłyszenie takiej spragnionej prośby byłoby na pewno cudowne. Mimo tych skrytych pragnień był zadowolony z tego co miał, z tego, jak ciało kochanka delikatnie wygina się pod jego pieszczotami, jak momentami zachłystuje się cicho powietrzem, jak otaczające go nogi napinają się i rozluźniają. Złapał delikatnie zębami skórę na jego kości biodrowej, wywołując tym niekontrolowane drgnięcie. Zaraz też chwycił go za nadgarstek ręki, której palce miał wplecione w jego włosy, i odsunął ją, całując jej wnętrze. Wyczuwał delikatnie drżenie dłoni, dlatego z rozkoszą pocałował ją jeszcze raz, językiem przesuwając między palcami i zerkając na Hanamiyę.

– Długo zamierzasz się tak jeszcze bawić? – spytał ten, marszcząc brwi, chociaż jego głos był przyjemnie zduszony.

– Aż mi się nie znudzi – mruknął z uśmiechem, na co Hanamiya prychnął cicho.

– Dotknij mnie.

– Dotykam – odparł, kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach, gdy wsunął mu język w pępek.

– Kiyoshi...

– Nie – odparł mu po prostu, gdy uniósł się wyżej, całując jego usta i nie przejmując się, że ten gryzie boleśnie jego wargę.

– Nie denerwuj mnie – ostrzegł go cicho Hanamiya, podnosząc dłoń, zapewne chcąc znowu wpleść ją w jego włosy, ale Kiyoshi był szybszy. Bez problemu chwycił jego nadgarstki, przybijając je do poduszki tuż nad jego głową. Hanamiya nie był wątły ani drobny, ale nawet jego ręce były małe w porównaniu do niego. Z czego, sądząc po wyrazie jego twarzy, doskonale sobie zdawał sprawę.

– Wcale nie mam takiego zamiaru. – Pochylił się z uśmiechem, chcąc go pocałować, jednak Hanamiya odwrócił twarz, nie pozwalając mu na to.

Zaśmiał się cicho, łapiąc jego dłonie, z którymi splótł palce, w dalszym ciągu przyciskając je do poduszki i dotknął ustami delikatną skórę pod uchem mężczyzny. Przez chwilę całował to miejsce, wsłuchując się w płytki oddech Hanamiyi, który trwał w bezruchu, jakby chciał mu dać do zrozumienia, że żadne jego pieszczoty na niego nie działają. Kiyoshi czuł coraz mocniejsze napięcie w dole, lecz ku swojemu własnemu zaskoczeniu, wcale nie musiał go rozładowywać jak najszybciej, całkiem przyjemne było trwanie w tej gorączce. Czyżby nauczył się cierpliwości przy swoim kochanku?

Zanim Hanamiya zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, ofuknąć go czy może obrazić, pochwycił jego usta w pocałunku, przyciskając go mocno swoim ciałem do łóżka, by ani myślał się uwolnić. O ile kiedyś jego wygląd, a raczej budowa ciała była jego straszliwym kompleksem, tak teraz miał dreszcze na całym ciele, gdy widział jak Hanamiya mu się poddaje, jak nie ma na tyle sił, by mu się oprzeć.

– Jesteś piękny – wydyszał, gdy odsunął się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Ten tylko zmarszczył brwi, prychając cicho ni z pogardą ni – ku zaskoczeniu Kiyoshiego – z zażenowaniem.

– Zamknij się i weź mnie w końcu – syknął, na co Kiyoshi zaśmiał się ciepło, nie puszczając jego rąk, gdy wrócił do całowania jego szyi.

– Mmm... nie – powiedział wesoło, na co Hanamiya znowu syknął.

– Więc puść mnie!

– Również odmawiam. – Przesunął wargami po jego obojczyku, zaraz gryząc go na tyle mocno, że z ust chłopaka uszedł pojedynczy jęk.

To był cudowny dźwięk, uwielbiał go słuchać w tych rzadkich momentach, gdy jego kochanek dawał się ponieść emocjom. Chciał, by tak było i tym razem.

Ścisnął mocniej jego place swoimi, patrząc na niego z góry, wolno ocierając się o niego biodrami. Hanamiya nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku, tylko jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a usta mimowolnie rozchyliły aż Kiyoshi walczył przez chwilę ze sobą, czy bardziej chce na niego patrzeć czy jednak całować.

Wygrało to pierwsze. A właściwie nie do końca, bo gdy Hanamiya sam poruszył biodrami, Kiyoshi aż zacisnął powieki, przygryzając wargę. Rozkoszne prądy jakie go ogarnęły, niemal odebrały mu dech.

– Na pewno chcesz się nadal bawić? – wydyszał Makoto, z jakąś przewrotną satysfakcją w głosie, wyprężając się raz jeszcze.

Kiyoshi jęknął cicho, chowając twarz w jego włosach. Fakt, był już naprawdę mocno podniecony.

– Chcę cię kochać – wyszeptał nisko, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, ocierając się wolno o niego.

Powoli puścił jego ręce, patrząc na niego z góry, jeszcze chwilę się wahając. W takich momentach mógł dostrzec w oczach swojego partnera coś niemal miękkiego i ciepłego, co zawsze łapało go wzruszeniem, powodując dziwny uścisk w gardle. I kiedy już myślał, że da radę się opanować, Hanamiya tak po prostu zgiął nogi w kolanach, unosząc jedną z nich i przesuwając po jego boku.

– Na co czekasz? – wyszeptał zmysłowo, patrząc mu w oczy. – Po prostu to zrób.

Nie skupiał się już na jego zaskoczonym westchnieniu, gdy niemal zmiażdżył jego usta w gwałtownym, namiętnym pocałunku. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnim razem tak go całował, ale teraz było coś w jego oczach, co odbierało mu resztki samokontroli, co sprawiało że chciał, nie, że potrzebował mieć go blisko, tak blisko jak nigdy wcześniej.

Objął go mocno, gdy przeturlał się z nim na bok, pozwalając by to Hanammiya był na górze, gdy teraz mógł bez skrępowania wsunąć dłonie w jego luźne spodnie, które założył do spania, gdy mógł ściskać jego pośladki, samemu kierując ruchami jego bioder tak, by ocierali się o siebie jak najmocniej.

Hanamiya złapał za swoją koszulkę, ściągając ją z siebie jednym ruchem. Pochylił się nad nim, wspierając dłoń na poduszce i Kiyoshi miał wrażenie, że ma wypisane pragnienie na twarzy. A Hanamiya chyba to dostrzegł, bo uniósł kącik ust w lekko kpiącym uśmiechu, wsuwając palce w jego włosy. Czekał na pocałunek, chociaż podejrzewał, że ten celowo wszystko opóźnia, dlatego szybko przeniósł dłonie na plecy kochanka, muskając palcami dół jego pleców. Hanamiya zmrużył na moment powieki od pieszczoty. To miejsce miał wyjątkowo wrażliwe i Teppei nie zamierzał tego ignorować. Dotykał go tam, zataczając w tym miejscu małe kółeczka, napawając się wyrazem jego twarzy, nim ten nie uchylił powiek, wpatrując się w niego zmrużonymi oczami.

– Hanamiya...

– Wezmę cię w usta – powiedział cicho, leniwie, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie. – Chcę cię ssać, Kiyoshi.

Nigdy nie mógł się nadziwić, z jaką łatwością przychodziło mu mówienie takich rzeczy. Że nie czuł się zmieszany czy skrępowany. Że tak po prostu mówił, czego pragnie.

– Zaczekaj – wydyszał, unosząc się na łokciach. Chciał go dzisiaj pieścić i dotykać, chciał go mieć takiego uległego, wręcz biernego dla siebie i tylko dla siebie.

– Dlaczego? – Hanamiya uniósł brwi, co z wygiętymi kącikami ust nadawało mu nie tylko kpiącego wyrazu, ale i czegoś wyzywającego, co prowokowało, by zetrzeć tę minę z jego twarzy. – Ostatnim razem dobrze się bawiłeś, wbijając się w moje gardło.

Kiyoshi poczuł, jak palą go koniuszki uszu na samo wspomnienie, jak niedawno dał się ponieść chwili i sam dociskał jego głowę do swojego krocza. Nie żeby jego kochanek miał coś przeciwko, jednak lubił mu pod tym względem dogryzać.

Hanamiya pchnął go w pierś, zmuszając tym samym, by znowu się położył. Opadł na poduszki, chociaż w dalszym ciągu tlił się w nim opór. Naprawdę miał ochotę dzisiaj go pieścić i dawać mu rozkosz. A tymczasem Hanamiya robił z nim co chciał, bo gdy tylko obciągnął jego spodnie dresowe, dotykając gorącej wypukłości, uleciały z niego wszelkie, konkretne myśli.

Westchnął jękliwe, gdy Hanamiya bez skrępowania pomasował dłonią jego męskość i zaraz zaczerpnął głośno powietrze, gdy uwolnił ją z bielizny.

– Hanamiya... – wydyszał, zatrzymując go dłonią, którą oparł na jego głowie.

– Marzy ci się powtórka? – parsknął, uśmiechając się zaczepnie, wolno poruszając dłonią po jego penisie.

– Nie! Znaczy... – zawahał się, gdy ten zaczął go wolno lizać, cały czas patrząc mu w oczy. – N-nie zrobię tego znowu, w-wtedy... wtedy...

Miał ochotę odsunąć go od siebie, doskonale świadomy jak bardzo się jąka, a równocześnie jak doskonale bawi się teraz Hanamiya.

– Ach, nie zrobisz? – Mężczyzna pocałował czubek jego męskości. – Powinieneś, podobało mi się.

Zagryzł wargę. Miał opory przed wbijaniem się w jego gardło, przed dociskaniem mocniej jego głowy, czuł że powinni to zrobić inaczej, ale skoro Hanamiya tak stawiał sprawę...

Wplótł palce w jego włosy, ściskając je lekko, a ten z cichym pomrukiem pochylił się nad nim, łapiąc jego męskość między wargi. Oddychał ciężko, starając się nie przyciskać go za mocno – wbrew jego słowom nie chciał być brutalny, nie chciał go zmuszać… Ale Hanamiya tak cudownie go pieścił, jego usta były takie wspaniałe, gdy zaciskały się wokół niego, gdy przesuwały raz wolno, raz szybko po całej jego długości…

Mężczyzna wysunął go z ust, pieszcząc przez chwilę dłonią i spoglądając na niego z mieszanką prowokującej zmysłowości i kpiny, jakby jego spojrzenie miało Kiyoshiemu uświadomić, jak bardzo pragnie, by Hanamiya pieścił go jeszcze, mocniej.

Wziął go znowu do ust, rzucając mu jeszcze jedno, przeciągłe spojrzenie i Teppei z jękiem odchylił głowę, zaciskając mocno palce na włosach partnera, dociskając mocniej jego głowę już bez większych wyrzutów sumienia. Hanamiya pozwolił mu się wsunąć głębiej, sprawiając, że aż zadrżał gwałtownie z rozkoszy.

Pragnął go. Rodziła się w nim myśl, by go od siebie odsunąć, przycisnąć go poduszek i kochać jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Chciał czuć, jak Hanamiya mu na to pozwala, tak jak teraz, gdy znowu wsuwał się głęboko w jego gardło.

Sam nie wiedział, kiedy ten zdążył się tego nauczyć – ich pierwsze razy kończyły się niezręcznie, gdy Hanamiya rzucał mu rozzłoszczone spojrzenie ilekroć Kiyoshi szeptał słowa takie jak "głębiej" czy "mocniej". Teraz bez oporów mógł wsuwać się w tę gorącą wilgoć jego gardła, Hanamiya pieścił go tak cudownie, tak chętnie, tak...

Zagubił tok myśli, gdy ten delikatnie go ugryzł, powodując drgnięcie całego ciała.

– Boli! – jęknął, zaciskając mocniej palce na jego włosach.

– Dlatego to robię.

Odetchnął głębiej, zaciskając powieki, gdy Hanamiya znów go ugryzł. Zawsze osłabiał tak jego przyjemność, bólem wstrzymując go przed orgazmem, a robił to tak sprawnie, że mógł wytrzymać naprawdę długo. Zresztą zadawanie bólu było jedną z rzeczy, która szalenie nakręcała jego partnera. Nie żeby nie domyślał się tego wcześniej, ale fakt ten był mocno dostrzegalny podczas ich seksu, gdy Hanamiya momentami był o krok od tego, by się zwyczajnie nad nim pastwić, igrając z jego rozkoszą, a zarazem cierpieniem.

Zacisnął mocno zęby, czując kolejne delikatne ugryzienie, gdy Hanamiya zaraz wysunął go ze swoich ust, liżąc po całej długości. Poruszył biodrami, samemu ocierając się o jego wargi, czując, jak wilgoć na jego męskości owiewana jest oddechem jego partnera, a to sprawiało mu jeszcze większą przyjemność.

– Spieszy ci się gdzieś? – spytał niemal beztrosko Hanamiya, zaciskając na moment palce na nasadzie jego męskości, jakby dawał mu do zrozumienia, kto właśnie kontroluje sytuację. Kiyoshi nawet przez minutę nie sądził, by mogło być inaczej. Ale nie przeszkadzało mu to, nie miał nic przeciwko poddawaniu się mu i jego rozkoszy, jaką mu fundował.

– Bardzo – wysapał, oddychając ciężko, gdy czuł, jak Hanamiya wolno masuje główkę jego penisa. – Chodź tu – wychrypiał, ciągnąc lekko jego włosy. Chciał go przy sobie, chciał się w końcu z nim kochać. Mieć go nad sobą, pod sobą, w każdej możliwej pozycji, ale chciał by już był jego, więcej nie zniesie tego drażnienia.

Hanamiya tylko uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, jakby doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z myśli, jakie zaprzątały jego głowę, jednak podciągnął się wyżej, muskając jego wargi swoimi. Kiyoshi od razu zainicjował głębszy pocałunek, ściskając mocno jego pośladki, by zaraz oderwać się od niego i sięgnąć do ich szafki nocnej. Pospiesznie wyjął z niej olejek, który rozlał sobie na palcach, zaraz wsuwając dłoń pod bokserki mężczyzny, napierając na niego delikatnie.

– Nie jestem ze szkła – usłyszał przy uchu jego cichy pomruk.

– Wiem – odparł, przygryzając bok jego szyi. – Ale dzisiaj chcę się z tobą kochać.

Tamten mruknął tylko, zaraz wzdychając głęboko, gdy Kiyoshi wsunął w niego głęboko palec, zaraz dokładając drugi. To było tak cholernie podniecające, widzieć jak się na nim pręży, jak wygina w rozkoszy kręgosłup... Nie mógł się na niego napatrzeć, chłonął jego widok całym sobą.

Nie było w nim już nic z poprzedniego rozespania, została w nim jednak jakaś prowokująca zmysłowość, która sprawiała, że Hanamiya ocierał się o niego łagodnie, pomrukując mu do ucha, które od czasu do czasu przygryzał. Chciał go już, jak najszybciej, ale kontrolował się, nie zamierzał przez swój pośpiechu sprawiać mu niepotrzebny dyskomfort.

Hanamiya oparł dłoń na jego policzku, sekundę potem całując jego wargi. Nie pozwolił jednak na głębszy pocałunek, odsuwając się zaraz, muskając palcami jego policzek i szyję, patrząc mu w oczy.

– Weź mnie w końcu – nakazał głosem, w którym wyraźnie pobrzmiewało podniecenie.

– Hanamiya... – zaczął, chcąc zaprotestować, że wytrzyma, że za wcześnie, lecz mężczyzna wbił lekko paznokcie w jego szyję.

– Powiedziałem, że nie jestem ze szkła.

Wahał się jeszcze tylko przez chwilę, zaraz obejmując go i znów przewracając się z nim na bok, przyciskając go do materaca. Spojrzał mu w oczy, gdy pospiesznie ściągał z niego resztkę ubrań, a widok tych delikatnie wygiętych warg posłał dodatkowe dreszcze w dół jego pleców.

Hanamiya nigdy nie był zawstydzony i skrępowany. Tak było i teraz, gdy bez słowa rozłożył przed nim nogi, wyciągając ręce w górę, jedną z nich przytrzymując się szczebla od ramy ich łóżka. Chciałby go kiedyś wiązać, przemknęło mu przez myśl i było to uczucie tak nowe, że aż przełknął głośno ślinę, zmieszany. Będą musieli tego spróbować.

Póki co napawał się chwilę widokiem jego naprężonego ciała, nim w końcu chwycił jego biodra, unosząc je wyżej. Patrzył, cały czas patrzył, jak mężczyzna wygina się w łuku, gdy wsuwał się w niego powoli, cal po calu, a bezgłośny jęk odbił się na jego ustach, które natychmiast zostały porwane do namiętnego pocałunku. Mimo nieustannych myśli o tym, by kochać go powoli i czule, pchnął mocniej, zagłębiając się w nim cały. Zduszony dźwięk zaskoczenia narodził się między ich wargami. Uwielbiał to uczucie, uwielbiał być w nim i czuć jak mocno się na nim zaciska.

Z cichym pomrukiem przyjemności przesunął dłonie z boków kochanka na jego plecy, naciskając palcami ich dół, co sprawiło, że ten wygiął się jeszcze bardziej, tłumiąc jęk mocno zaciśniętymi wargami.

– Nie powstrzymuj się – wyszeptał gorączkowo, muskając jego wargi swoimi, oddychając urywanie. – Chcę cię słyszeć, Makoto...

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, zapewne mając ochotę rzucić coś obraźliwego za nazywanie go po imieniu, jednak zareagował tylko urywanym westchnieniem gdy Kiyoshi poruszył się w nim mocno, głęboko.

Rozkosz już dawno nie smakowała tak dobrze jak teraz, gdy z całych sił starał się powstrzymać, by nie dojść od razu. Byłby to z pewnością żenująco szybki orgazm, jednak ciężko mu było się opanować, skoro ten wcześniej pieścił go ustami.

– Mocno – wyszeptał mu do ucha Hanamiya i aż się zatrząsł, gdy poczuł ugryzienie na jego płatku. – Zrób to mocno, Kiyoshi...

Kiyoshi nigdy nie wiedział, jak Hanamiya to robił, że potrafił wyzwolić w nim instynkty, o jakie by się nawet nie podejrzewał. Nie żeby specjalnie narzekał, zmysłowy seks podlany gwałtownością jaką inicjował jego kochanek smakował nawet lepiej.

Wbrew jednak jego słowom, wysunął się wolno z jego wnętrza, zaraz też wsuwając ponownie, mocno dociskając się biodrami do jego pośladków. Był więcej niż pewien, że Hanamiya zamierza coś powiedzieć, lecz tylko zachłysnął się powietrzem, gdy wszedł w niego tak głęboko. Sam miał wrażenie, że oszaleje czując jak miarowo się na nim zaciska…

Uniósł się na łokciu, czując, jak Makoto wbija mu paznokcie jednej ręki w bark i przywarł do jego warg w rozkosznie gwałtownym pocałunku, poruszając znowu biodrami.

– Mocniej, Kiyoshi – niemal warknął Hanamiya, ściskając w dłoni jego włosy, a jego głos nabrzmiały podnieceniem posłał nowe dreszcze po ciele mężczyzny.

– Nie dzisiaj – wyszeptał mu do ucha, czując jakoś przewrotną przyjemność z tego, jak ten się napiął.

– Kiyoshi!

– Pozwól mi – wyszeptał. – Dawno się nie kochaliśmy...

Hanamiya bez słowa pociągnął go do kolejnego gwałtownego pocałunku, napierając na niego biodrami tak mocno, że sam aż zachłysnął się własnym jękiem. Jak on to robił, że nawet w chwilach takich jak ta potrafił przejąć kontrolę, że nawet będąc pod nim tak jasno pokazywał, kto tu rządzi.

– Tak dobrze? – spytał go lekko ochrypłym głosem, zmieniając nieco kąt i pchając biodrami, wciąż niespiesznie, ale drażniąco. Zaskoczone sapnięcie uleciało z ust Hanamiyi, sprawiając, że Kiyoshi powtórzył ruch jeszcze raz i kolejny, i kolejny nie dając mu czasu na odpowiedź. Schował twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, wydychając zapach rozgrzanego, podnieconego ciała, które napinało się pod nim jak struna. Nieco jękliwe westchnięcie, gdy poruszył biodrami będąc w nim tak głęboko, było takim cudownym dźwiękiem, wspaniałym…

Całował go po szyi, na zmianę z delikatnymi ugryzieniami, cały czas poruszając biodrami, a Hanamiya jakby nieświadomie odsłaniał ją dla niego, mocno zagryzając wargę. Wyglądał na tak skoncentrowanego na tym, by panować nad swoimi reakcjami… Czasami zastanawiał się dlaczego jego kochanek nie ma problemu z lubieżnym, nawet wyuzdanym seksem, nie hamuje się i tego samego żąda od niego, a tak bardzo protestuje przeciwko łagodniejszej wersji. Przecież Kiyoshi znał go już na pamięć, niemal całego, każdą reakcję, każde drgnięcie wywołane rozkoszą…

Uniósł się na rękach, patrząc na niego z góry, czując, jak w piersiach mocno dudni mu serce na widok delikatnych rumieńców jakie wystąpiły na skórze Hanamiyi, na jego rozchylone usta… Makoto także spojrzał na niego i Kiyoshi poczuł jeszcze większe gorąco niż do tej pory, mocniej, gwałtowniej pchając biodrami. Na twarzy Hanamiyi odbiła się satysfakcja, gdy wyprężył kręgosłup w wyrazie przyjemności.

Wiedział, że niewiele zostało mu do końca, ale i tak starał się opanować, skupiając się przede wszystkim na pieszczeniu kochanka. Spełnił nawet jego prośbę, nieco mocniej pchając biodrami, przyspieszając ruchy i choć wciąż nie były one gwałtowne, to z ust mężczyzny uszło przeciągłe westchnienie, jakby to było właśnie tym, czego potrzebował.

– Kiyoshi, jeszcze – wyszeptał tak nabrzmiałym z podniecenia głosem, że Teppei prawie doszedł na sam ten dźwięk.

Uwielbiał te chwile, dla nich mógł w nieskończoność wysłuchiwać kpin o swoim zamiłowaniu do delikatnego seksu, właśnie dla takich chwil, gdy jego partner bez reszty dawał się ponieść czystej rozkoszy, gdy pragnął od niego więcej, wciąż więcej.

Nie sprzeczał się z nim, nie drażnił, po prostu pochylił się, łapiąc jego wargi w pocałunku, na który Hanamiya odpowiedział z gorącym zapałem, obejmując mocno ramionami, pospieszając go między pocałunkami.

Kiyoshi niemal jak przez mgłę czuł mieszankę bólu i przyjemności, gdy ten przesunął paznokciami po jego plecach, ściskając w końcu mocno pośladki. Złapał jego nogę, odchylając ją bardziej i przyspieszył, dysząc ciężko w wargi Makoto, który łapał je raz po raz zębami.

– Szybciej, Teppei – wydyszał, wychodząc biodrami naprzeciw jego pchnięciom. Kiyoshi jęknął głośno opierając wargi na jego policzku i dopasowując się do mocnego tempa. Czuł jak dłonie Hanamiyi błądzą po jego plecach, słyszał przynaglające słowa, które ten mu szeptał w podnieceniu, łapiąc się znowu ramy łóżka, gdy przesunęli się po pościeli.

Sam już nie bardzo pojmował znaczenia jego słów, ale sam fakt że były takie zmysłowe, pełne napięcia, momentami nawet proszące wydawał mu się podniecający jak nigdy wcześniej. Oparł się więc czołem o jego ramię, dysząc ciężko z przyjemności, z trudem wsuwając dłoń między ich splecione ciała i łapiąc jego męskość w dłoń. Zacisnął zęby, gdy jego kochanek drgnął, jęcząc nieskładnie jego imię, mając wrażenie że zaraz zasłabnie z nadmiaru wrażeń.

– Dojdź dla mnie – wyszeptał, przyciskając go mocniej do poduszek. – Makoto, dojdź, chcę na ciebie patrzeć...

Hanamiya wyglądał, jakby chciał podjąć próbę zwyzywania go za takie teksty, ale porzucił tę myśl, przyciskając policzek do pościeli, zaciskając palce na ramie łóżka tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu kostki. Kiyoshi patrzył na niego i patrzył, na to jak bardzo jest spięty, prawie na granicy, więc sam zaczął ściskać dłonią jego czubek, drażniąc i masując wrażliwą główkę.

Mężczyzna wygiął plecy, zaciskając mocno zęby, ale nawet to nie stłumiło przeciągłego jęku. Kiyoshi sam miał na to ochotę, gdy widział, jak twarz jego kochanka wykrzywia się w rozkoszy, jak łapczywie chwyta powietrze. Jego otwarte nagle oczy były najpiękniejszym co widział, błyszczące i nieco nieprzytomne od ogarniającej go przyjemności. Sam był już blisko, jeszcze chwila i dojdzie, jeszcze tylko… Makoto złapał go gwałtownie za tył głowy, przyciągając do gwałtownego pocałunku, w którym stłumił okrzyk, gdy opanowało go spełnienie. Kiyoshi jęknął, czując, jak kaleczy mu wargę zębami, a zbliżający się orgazm wywołuje ściskanie w lędźwiach. Poruszał pospiesznie biodrami, wciskając go mocno w pościel, a orgazm, jaki nim wstrząsnął, sprawił, że przez chwilę stracił dech.

Był tak opanowany rozkoszą, a także ich wspólnym rytmem, że poruszył się jeszcze parokrotnie, nim opadła na niego, dysząc ciężko. Hanamiya miał równie ciężki oddech, gdy z zamkniętymi oczami leżał pod nim bez sił, spełniony ale wciąż tak piękny, że mimo obezwładniającego zmęczenia Kiyoshi podciągnął się wyżej, całując go w policzek.

– Chcę częściej budzić się obok ciebie – powiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem, na co mężczyzna uchylił powieki, unosząc wyżej brwi.

– O czym ty mówisz? – prychnął, jednak brakowało w tym pogardy, jaką okazywał na co dzień. I chyba on sam doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, bo zaraz wywrócił malowniczo oczami, naciskając dłońmi na jego barki, chcąc go odsunąć. – I złaź, ciężki jesteś.

Kiyoshi uśmiechnął się szeroko, wpatrując się w niego, przepełniony szczęściem. Złapał jego ręce, przywierając do jego warg i chociaż Hanamiya poruszył się w proteście, to najwyraźniej miał siły, by z nim nadal walczyć.

Jak on go kochał… Nawet wtedy, gdy poczuł w końcu bolesne ugryzienie na wardze, nawet wtedy miał wrażenie, że uczucia aż go rozpierają od środka. Chciał mu to mówić, powiedzieć o tym, podzielić swoją radością, patrząc na tę jego wyniosłą minę i zmrużone powieki, jakby informował Kiyoshiego, że sam się prosił o karę.

Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, wsuwając pod niego ramię i obracając ich na bok, z cierpliwością znosząc niezadowolenie partnera, że się klei i najlepiej Kiyoshi zrobi, jak go w końcu puści.

– Marudny – skomentował z rozbawieniem, za co zaraz zarobił bolesne uderzenie w bok.

– Prysznic. Teraz – powiedział twardo Hanamiya, gdy Kiyoshi objął go mocno, wtulając się w niego, co chyba nie szczególnie mu się podobało, ale odpychanie go nie szło mu za dobrze.

– Tak, tak. Zanieść cię? – Zerknął na niego, tłumiąc uśmiech na widok jego miny.

– Nawet nie próbuj. – Hanamiya rzucił mu sceptyczne spojrzenie.

Kiyoshi nie potrzebował niczego więcej, by podnieść się i ze śmiechem wziąć go na ręce, wynosząc z sypialni.


	8. Chapter 8

_Cóż, trochę czasu minęło od poprzedniej części, za co przepraszamy czytelników! W ostatnim czasie byłyśmy w rozjazdach, albo w pracy, dodatkowo pochłonięte nową fazę i tak wyszło, że nam się KiyoHana trochę zakurzyła. Ale wracamy z kolejną częścią i postaramy się nie robić więcej takich luk :D_

* * *

\- Ale na pewno możesz tu zaparkować? - zapytał Kiyoshiego, marszcząc brwi i rozglądając się ze wstrętem. Wszędzie brudno, unoszący się kurz w żadnym razie nie zachęcał, by wychodzić auta. A to już było coś, bo z miejsc, w których chętnie się znajdował, auto Kiyoshiego, jego ukochana Helenka, było na końcu listy.

\- Jasne! Zawsze tu parkuję! - rzucił zadowolony z siebie mężczyzna, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. - No, wysiadamy!

Hanamiya zacisnął zęby, ale odpiął swój pas i otworzył drzwi, wysiadając z auta. Powinien przewidzieć, co Kiyoshi rozumie przez "będzie fajnie" - to nigdy, przenigdy nie współgrało z jego pojęciem dobrej zabawy. A w dodatku Kiyoshi często zdawał się myśleć, że to, co cieszy jego, cieszyć będzie też Hanamiyę. Jakby po tak długim czasie nadal nie pojmował, że nie, zabawianie się z dzieciakami w uliczną koszykówkę nie jest super i nie, randki w kinie z popcornem też wcale nie są takie wspaniałe i na pewno nie, wyjście wspólnie na rynek warzywny już w ogóle nie jest genialnym pomysłem. Absolutnie i w żadnym razie.

Mimo tak prostych oczywistości, Kiyoshi posłał mu szeroki, idiotycznie szczęśliwy uśmiech, gdy tylko wyszli z jego samochodu. Hanamiya nie wiedział, jak się dał na to namówić, pewnie miał jakąś chwilową zaćmę umysłową, albo to może Kiyoshi zrobił się na tyle podstępny, że dopiero w połowie drogi powiedział mu, iż pod „wspólnymi zakupami" rozumie wypad na targ? Nie podejrzewałby go o takie wyrafinowanie, ale tak właściwie to kto wie, może ten bęcwał czegoś się w końcu nauczył?

\- Jest tak piękny dzień, jakby wymarzony na zakupy – odezwał się dziarsko Kiyoshi, stając koło niego, zaraz też przechodząc na drugą stronę ulicy. Hanamiya przewrócił tylko oczami, podążając za nim i czując, że ten dzień wcale nie będzie dobry.

Kiyoshi był tym dziwnym typem człowieka, który uwielbiał przebywać w tłumie. W ogóle nie przeszkadzało mu to napierające stado ludzi, nie drażniły go wszędobylskie głosy, plotki, głupawe żarciki, przepychający się kupujący i handlarze podtykający ci swoje produkty wręcz pod nos, jakby w myśl zasady, że dotknięte, znaczy kupione.

Hanamiya nie zamierzał ich dotykać, bardziej rodziła się w nim myśl by je opluć, ale Kiyoshi był tak bezbrzeżnie szczęśliwy, że stłumił w ustach przekleństwo, uznając że te paręnaście minut na rynku wytrzyma. Nie żeby jakoś szczególnie zależało mu na szczęściu Kiyoshiego, nic z tych rzeczy, ale zdążył już zauważyć, że smutny i rozczarowany Kiyoshi z niewiadomych przyczyn jest nawet bardziej irytujący niż jego wiecznie wyszczerzona wersja.

Udał się więc za nim, parskając krótko, gdy ten chwycił jego dłoń, klucząc między alejkami. Nie był dzieckiem, nie zgubi się, ale on najwyraźniej tego nie pojmował.

\- Czego potrzebujemy? - zagadnął go wesoło, na co Hanamiya wywrócił tylko oczami.

\- Weź co chcesz, wszystko, co potrzebne kupimy koło domu.

\- Nie! Właśnie po to tu jesteśmy, żeby kupić wszystko, co potrzebne! - rzucił Kiyoshi, patrząc na niego tak, jakby nie rozumiał jego braku entuzjazmu.

Czasami naprawdę nie pojmował tej prostej, wręcz plebeistycznej strony swojego partnera. Kiyoshi zdawał się nie pojmować tego, że zakupy można równie dobrze zrobić w supermarkecie, ba, nawet mogą przyjechać ci do domu. Ale nie, on musiał chodzić po jakiś brudnych, śmierdzących targowiskach i kupować jedzenie od ludzi, których ręce wyglądały, jakby nigdy nie widziały wody i mydła.

\- Mogliśmy to zrobić w sklepie – odezwał się z niechęcią, krzywiąc się, gdy jakaś kobieta przepchała się koło niego.

\- No ale tutaj wszystko jest świeże! – zaprotestował, ciągnąc go za sobą do najbliższego straganu. – I o wiele tańsze, i zdrowsze, i…

\- Dobra, już skończ – przerwał mu, wyszarpując rękę z jego uścisku.

\- No sam zobacz, nawet te pomidory są dużo bardziej czerwone niż te ze supermarketu!

Hanamiya spojrzał ciężko na pomidora trzymanego przez Kiyoshiego, a potem na samego mężczyznę i jego radosny, zachęcający wyraz twarzy.

\- Nie widzę żadnej różnicy – odpowiedział, ale i tak niepotrzebnie, bo został dokumentnie zignorowany, gdy odezwała się sprzedawczyni, zachwalając ponad niebiosa swoje pomidory. Chciał już stąd iść. Było tu zbyt hałaśliwie i wręcz do obrzydzenia śmierdziało mlekiem i serem.

Nie to, żeby tłum go przerażał, ale nie czuł się komfortowo w tym ścisku. W dodatku było gorąco, stąd do zapachu sera i mleka można było jeszcze dorzucić zapach potu, od którego było mu po prostu niedobrze.

Najgorsze jednak było to, że ten idiota doskonale się bawił! Zagadywał kobiety za ladą, oglądał warzywa i owoce, rozmawiał, pytał, targował się i Hanamiya prawie zasłabł, gdy jedna z kobiet ukroiła kawałek jabłka, podając je Kiyoshiemu tymi paskudnymi, na pewno niemytymi rękoma, a ten idiota zjadł to bez wahania, jeszcze dziękując i mówiąc, że weźmie sześć sztuk.

To wszystko było ponad jego nerwy, więc w końcu zatrzymał się przy straganie z przyprawami, które jako jedyne wzbudziły jego zainteresowanie. Puścił Kiyoshiego dalej, niech idiota lata i targuje się z przekupami, on tu postoi i poczeka. Zajął się przeglądaniem mieszanek przypraw, soli z różnych stron świata i wszelkiego rodzaju ziół, bo co jak co, ale czasem stanie w kuchni sprawiało mu przyjemność. W większości wypadków była to raczej konieczność, bo Kiyoshi nie zawsze, a w zasadzie - prawie nigdy nie radził sobie z kuchenką.

Hanamiya sądził, że brakuje mu wyrafinowania, by jego przebywanie w kuchni nie stawało się katastrofą. Fakt, czasem coś mu wychodziło, ale jeżeli miał jakiś wybór, wolał nie oddawać mu kuchni.

\- Coś podać? – spytała uprzejmie (zbyt uprzejmie jak na standardy Hanamiyi) sprzedawczyni, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Nie – burknął, nawet na nią nie patrząc, przeglądając dalej przyprawy. Niewiele go obchodziła reakcja kobiety, chociaż pewnie Kiyoshi miałby coś na ten temat do powiedzenia. On zawsze miał coś do powiedzenia na tematy, na które w ogóle nie powinien się wypowiadać.

Niemniej był to jakiś niewielki plus tego całego wypadu na targowisko, mógł pouzupełniać zapasy przypraw i kupić przy okazji kilka nowych, których w zwykłych supermarketach nie sposób dostać. Nie miał pojęcia w jakie rejony zawędrował Kiyoshi, ale mało go to obchodziło, wcale nie musiał mu towarzyszyć, niech głupek robi co chce.

\- Tu jesteś! Wszędzie cię szukałem!

Podniósł wzrok na Kiyoshiego, zaraz spuszczając go w dół, na liczne siatki jakie ten taszczył. Kiedy on zdążył tyle tego nakupować?! I po co im to wszystko, na pewno tego nie przejedzą, kolejne pieniądze w błoto. Zacisnął jednak zęby, na powrót przyglądając się przyprawom.

\- Znalazłeś coś? - Kiyoshi stanął obok niego, zaglądając mu ciekawie przez ramię. - O, to wygląda ciekawie!

\- Nasiona guarany, tego ci nie potrzeba - mruknął, bo ostatnie czego potrzebował to jeszcze bardziej energiczny idiota w jego domu.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. - Kiyoshi był tak promienny, że miał ochotę podeptać mu stopy.

\- Wracamy? - rzucił, będąc niemal pewny, że to już koniec zakupów.

\- Nie, nie, jeszcze parę rzeczy, chodź!

Hanamiya uniósł brew i nim zdążył zaprotestować, Kiyoshi ruszył przodem. Szlag by go wziął, czemu musiał się za nim włóczyć jak jakaś mała kaczuszka za swoją mamą?!

To było tak wkurzające, że miał szczerą ochotę po prostu odwrócić się i pójść sobie stąd, jednak Kiyoshi chyba naprawdę myślał, że to on, Hanamiya się zgubił, a nie na odwrót, bo nieustannie oglądał się za nim i poganiał go.

Po blisko pół godziny później i kilku siatkach więcej, Hanamiya miał szczerze dość tego miejsca, tych ludzi, tych paskudnych zapachów i chociaż nie był za robieniem publicznych scen to naprawdę rozważał to, by zacząć głośno krzyczeć ze złości. Teppei chyba w końcu zaskoczył, że ma coraz bardziej skwaszony humor, bo całe szczęście w końcu uznał, że ma już wszystko i właściwie mogą już wracać. Makoto chyba nigdy bardziej się nie cieszył i nawet przedzieranie się przez tłumy ludzi, jakby ci przyszli tutaj na jakieś cholerne zwiedzanie a nie na zakupy, nie było takie wkurzające.

Odetchnął w ulgą, gdy w końcu udało im się wyjść z targu i chociaż Kiyoshiemu rozradowana gęba się nie zamykała, to już wolał słuchać jego niż jeszcze raz zapuścić się w ten straganowy busz. I wszystko byłoby naprawdę dobrze, gdyby nie jedna rzecz…

\- Mówiłeś, że można tutaj parkować – wycedził lodowato przez zęby, czując, jak wściekłość gorącem rozlewa mu się w klatce piersiowej.

\- Ale… bo tak myślałem! Zawsze tutaj parkuję! – zaprotestował Kiyoshi przepraszającym tonem, który tylko podsycił jego złość i jedyną rzeczą, której teraz pragnął, to zamordowanie własnego partnera.

\- W takim razie skąd się wzięła ta blokada na kole? – warknął, mocno zaciskając dłonie, które zaczynały mu drżeć od wstrzymywanej furii.

\- Nie mam pojęcia! Makoto…

\- Zamknij się, Kiyoshi – warknął na niego, a ten jakby zrobił się mniejszy, wpatrując się w niego z poczuciem winy. Zamorduje tego idiotę!

\- Hanamiya, ja…

Bez słowa wyciągnął ręce z siatkami, które Kiyoshi po prostu od niego zabrał z miną co najmniej kopniętego szczeniaka, po czym obrócił się na pięcie, wbijając mocno ręce w kieszenie bluzy, bo aż go ręce świerzbiły, by mu przywalić.

\- Ty za to płacisz – powiedział lodowato, nim po prostu odszedł, zostawiając tego cholernego idiotę i jego uziemioną Helenkę samych.


	9. Chapter 9

\- A tutaj ma pan skierowanie, proszę udać się pod dziewiątkę!

Kiyoshi patrzył, patrzył i nie wierzył. Czuł, że z każdą sekundą robi mu się coraz bardziej słabo.

W gimnazjum i liceum nazywano go "Żelazne Serce", jako że nigdy niczego się nie bał i przed niczym się nie uginał. A przynajmniej tak twierdzono, osobiście nie znosił tego przydomku i zawsze protestował, gdy ktoś go tak nazywał. Ciekawe, co by powiedzieli jego przyjaciele, gdyby go teraz zobaczyli.

Na miękkich nogach wyszedł z gabinetu, ściskając w rękach skierowanie, spoglądając nieco nieprzytomnie na siedzącego na korytarzu Hanamiyę. Mężczyzna przeglądał jakiś magazyn ze stolika obok, ale usłyszawszy szczęk klamki podniósł na niego wzrok, zamykając gazetę.

\- No i? - rzucił, a Kiyoshi zrobił głęboki wdech, jeszcze mocniej zaciskając dłoń na skierowaniu.

\- Muszę iść p-pod dziewiątkę - wydukał, dosłownie wydukał. - Na b-badanie krwi.

\- Świetnie, chodźmy. - Hanamiya podniósł się, rzucając mu jednak dziwne spojrzenie, marszcząc przy tym brwi. - Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Świetnie, świetnie! - pomachał próbując go przekonać, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Hanamiya bynajmniej na przekonanego nie wyglądał, jednak odwrócił się bez słowa, prowadząc go korytarzem.

W takich sytuacjach rodzina jego partnera naprawdę im pomagała. Jego rodzice byli właścicielami tego szpitala, dzięki czemu Hanamiya mógł załatwić mu wszystkie te badania bez zbędnych kolejek czy formalności. Może mógłby go poprosić o fałszowanie wyników krwi, przemknęło mu przez myśl, gdy zaciskał dłoń na skierowaniu tak mocno, że niemal je podarł.

Zaraz też skarcił się w myślach za to, że brzmi naprawdę niedorzecznie. Nie może przecież prosić kogoś o fałszowanie wyników! A już zwłaszcza Hanamiyi. Już sobie wyobrażał jego minę, gdyby tylko mu o tym wspomniał. Nie no, w porządku, bez stresu, zniesie to i będzie po krzyku.

Usiadł na krześle koło Makoto, czując, jakby zrobiło mu się jeszcze bardziej słabo od samego faktu, że siedzi pod punktem pobrań. Jego myśli zaraz powędrowały do strzykawek, igieł, zapachu środka do odkażania i momentalnie zakręciło mu się w głowie.

\- Mógłby się przymknąć ten dzieciak – mruknął lakonicznie Hanamiya, wyciągając przed siebie nogi i opierając głowę o ścianę. Do Kiyoshiego dopiero teraz dotarło, że za drzwiami musi się znajdować dziecko, które najwyraźniej bardzo cierpi. Szczerze popierał jego ochotę na płacz.

\- Pewnie go boli – odezwał się, przełykając mocno ślinę, czując, jakby zdrętwiały mu wargi od tego dziwnego uczucia.

Hanamiya parsknął, jak to on, szyderczo pod nosem.

\- Co jest niby takiego bolesnego w głupim pobieraniu krwi? – spytał, osuwając się nieco po krześle.

\- No, w końcu muszą cię z-zranić, no nie? – Kiyoshi bardzo próbował się uśmiechnąć do młodej kobiety w ciąży siedzącej kawałek dalej, ale miał wrażenie, że słabo mu to wyszło.

\- Zranić? - Hanamiya zaśmiał się cicho. - Chociaż fakt, ojciec mi opowiadał, jak raz jednemu facetowi poszła żyła, cała sala była do odkażania.

O ile do tej pory Kiyoshiemu było po prostu słabo, tak teraz zrobiło mu się jeszcze niedobrze.

Zacisnął zęby, słysząc nieludzkie wręcz wycie dziecka za ścianą i pomyślał, że sam odstawiał takie cyrki jak był mały. Teraz już nie wypadało, zresztą nie chciał widzieć miny swojego partnera, gdyby zrobił coś takiego.

\- Twoja kolej - mruknął Hanamiya, szturchając go łokciem, gdy chłopiec wyszedł, wciąż popłakując i pociągając nosem.

\- Przepuszczę p-panią, w końcu jest p-pani w ciąży. - Uśmiechnął się, co raczej przypominało szczękościsk ze względu na jego napięte mięśnie, ale kobieta i tak podziękowała, podnosząc się z miejsca i znikając za drzwiami gabinetu. Kiyoshi też miał ochotę zniknąć, najlepiej gdzieś gdzie go nie znajdą i gdzie nikt nigdy nie powie, że nie może znaleźć żyły. I nieistotne że ostatnim razem taki problem miał w podstawówce, przez co wkłuwano się w niego cztery razy, nim zemdlał. Na samo wspomnienie jego oddech był płytki i nierówny.

Odchrząknął, zaciskając dłoń na kolanie, bo miał wrażenie, że drży mu zbyt widocznie. A w dodatku był pewien, że gdy przyjdzie jego kolej, nie będzie w stanie się podnieść z miejsca.

\- H-hanamiya?

\- Noo? – mruknął jego partner, wyglądając, jakby zaczął przysypiać z nudów. Podziwiał. Też z miłą chęcią chciałby się tak nudzić.

\- Myślisz, że będziesz mógł wejść ze mną? – spytał i w momencie tego pożałował, gdy Hanamiya spojrzał na niego tak, jakby się urwał z księżyca. Nie żeby nigdy wcześniej tak na niego nie patrzył… Kiyoshi nie bardzo wiedział, co go opętało, wychodzącą z taką propozycją, niemniej gdzieś podświadomie tkwiło w nim przekonanie, że jeżeli Hanamiya ze swoją kpiną i zdrowym rozsądkiem wejdzie z nim do gabinetu, to raczej nie zemdleje. W innym wypadku może być różnie, naprawdę różnie.

\- Słucham? – Brwi mężczyzny powędrowały w górę, a jego mina była dziwną mieszanką, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować czy ma kpić czy martwić się o zdrowie swojego faceta. – Niby po co miałbym tam z tobą wchodzić? Potrzymać cię za rękę? – zakpił, uśmiechając się ironicznie, a Kiyoshiemu tak zaschło w ustach z tego stresu, że był gotowy przytakiwać najgorliwiej jak potrafi i pal licho dumę czy coś.

Co zresztą zrobił, wpatrując się w niego, nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego, na co ironiczny uśmieszek drugiego mężczyzny zupełnie przygasł.

\- Serio? - zapytał takim tonem, jakby miał ochotę wstać i wyjść. - Boisz się pobierania krwi?

\- A tam zaraz boisz! - zaśmiał się nerwowo, próbując zbagatelizować sprawę. - Wiesz, gorzej się dzisiaj czuję i...

\- Kiyoshi Żelazne Serce boi się igieł? - Na usta jego partnera wrócił szeroki uśmiech. - Kto by pomyślał!

Mruknął cicho w odpowiedzi, mając ochotę zniknąć w krześle na którym siedział. Już nie wiedział co było gorsze, gdyby faktycznie zemdlał czy kpiący z niego Hanamiya.

\- Wejdziesz ze mną? - zapytał w końcu cicho, na co ten prychnął głośno.

\- Nie bądź głupi! Wszyscy mnie tu znają, nie ma mowy żeby...

\- Makoto. - Podniósł na niego wzrok. - Proszę.

Hanamiya wpatrywał się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę z miną, jakby miał ochotę kopnąć go czy coś w tym stylu.

\- Bądź dorosły, Kiyoshi – prychnął, wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni spodni. – Nie zamierzam trzymać cię za rękę.

Teppei miał ochotę powiedzieć, że byłoby to całkiem miłe z jego strony i na pewno dużo lepiej udałoby mu się to przetrwać, ale miał przeczucie, że to nie jest to, co powinien teraz mówić ani co Makoto może chcieć usłyszeć.

\- W porządku, w-wystar…

\- Czego ty się w ogóle boisz? – spytał, patrząc na niego z politowaniem. – Przecież to tylko cienka igła.

\- T-to nienaturalne – odpowiedział, walcząc z mdłościami, bo samo wspomnienie o igłach sprawiło, że znowu zrobiło mu się duszno. – A jak rana się nie zamknie i człowiek się wykrwawi?

\- Nie bredź, idioto, to tylko mała ranka.

\- Albo czymś zarażą? A do tego wprowadzają ci ciało obce! – powiedział z przejęciem, ocierając spocone czoło. - Ciało obce zawsze boli!

\- Och, doprawdy? – Hanamiya spojrzał na niego z ironicznym uśmiechem.

\- No tak! - rzucił, dopiero po chwili rozumiejąc, co ten insynuuje. - Z-znaczy... No, przy odpowiednim przygotowaniu, to...

\- Kiyoshi, jeżeli masz zamiar nalegać, by głupia piguła zaczęła cię przygotowywać do pobierania krwi, to wstaję i wychodzę. - Hanamiya spojrzał na niego z mieszaniną politowania i złości jednocześnie. - Wejdziesz tam sam, skończ odstawiać cyrki.

\- Zemdleję - ostrzegł go od razu, mając do niego żal, że był tak uparty. Aż miał ochotę celowo zemdleć, co by raz jeden Hanamiya miał nauczkę!

\- To ich poproszę by mi cię podrzucili do domu jak się ockniesz - odparł niewzruszenie jego partner, a resztki nadziei zaczęły go opuszczać.

I w tym właśnie momencie drzwi się otworzyły, a młoda kobieta wyszła.

\- Następny, proszę!

Rzucił Makoto błagalne spojrzenie, nie podnosząc się z miejsca.

\- Makoto…

\- Idź już tam, i zachowuj się jak dorosły – powiedział ze zniecierpliwieniem, maszcząc groźnie brwi, a Kiyoshi z przykrością stwierdził, że jednak ma najgorszego faceta pod słońcem. On by dla niego to zrobił! Wszedł by z nim i nawet za rękę trzymał! I nie ważne, że Hanamiya nie boi się zastrzyków.

Czując, że nogi ma jak z waty wstał i wszedł do gabinetu, starając się uśmiechnąć, gdy pielęgniarka uprzejmie poprosiła go o skierowanie i o to, by usiadł na fotelu. Kiyoshi właściwie na niego opadł, bo na sam widok tych wszystkich śmiercionośnych przedmiotów stracił czucie we wszystkich kończynach.

\- No dobrze – kobieta podniosła się z krzesła, zakładając rękawiczki i podchodząc do niego – proszę pokazać ręce.

Żołądek prawie podjechał mu do gardła. To jest to, to jest właśnie ten moment, gdy człowiek słyszy te straszliwe słowa, że ma strasznie cienkie żyły. Był wręcz przekonany, że zaraz to usłyszy, a wtedy jak nic będzie po nim.

\- Myślę, że lewa będzie dobra – zdecydowała, przesuwając palcem po zgięciu jego łokcia.

\- Może być lewa, haha – zaśmiał się słabo, czując, że zaczyna mu się niebezpiecznie kręcić w głowie, a przed oczami pojawiają się latające mroczki, gdy przyglądał się, jak kobieta zakłada mu opaskę uciskową na ramię. Może powinien jej powiedzieć, że chyba jednak zemdleje.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytała, a Kiyoshi podniósł na nią nieco nieprzytomne spojrzenie, czując dla odmiany bolesne ściskanie na widok strzykawki, którą trzymała. – Źle się pan czuje?

\- Wszystko w porządku – odezwał się niepewnie, myśląc tylko o ty, że Hanamiya go zabije. – Wygląda pani groźnie z tą igłą, haha…

\- Boi się pan pobierania? – spytała, przytykając mu dłoń do czoła, podczas gdy on sam miał wrażenie, jakby uciekały mu wszystkie kolory z twarzy.

\- Nie, nie, wszystko dobrze, tylko jakoś mi tak…

* * *

Musiał przyznać, że gdy po pięciu minutach Kiyoshi nie wychodził z gabinetu, sam zaczął się stresować. Wiedział do czego ten kretyn był zdolny i o ile wciąż miał nadzieję, że ten żartował lub chociaż przesadzał, tak robił się coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony.

Drgnął, gdy drzwi uchyliły się, a wyjrzała zza nich pielęgniarka, która z jednej strony wyglądała na zaniepokojoną, a z drugiej jakby walczyła właśnie z atakiem śmiechu.

\- P-pan Hanamiya? - zapytała i odkaszlnęła, a mężczyzna poczuł, jak krew uderza mu do głowy, gdy jego policzki pokryły się nieznośną, upokarzającą czerwienią. - Pański... kolega zasłabł i prosi... - Kobieta wzięła głęboki wdech, ale niewiele jej to pomogło. - P-prosi żeby pan go jednak potrzymał za rękę.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem czuł się tak upokorzony, gdy gapił się na sufit, na okno, po ścianach i szafkach, wszędzie, po prostu wszędzie, byleby nie na tego debila, którego dłoń teraz ściskał i nie na pielęgniarkę, która wyglądała jakby nadal trzymała ją ta beztroska głupawka na widok dwóch rosłych facetów trzymających się za dłonie na pobieraniu krwi.


End file.
